


The Mother We Share

by spacedbabaylan



Series: Dirty Paws; a Dæmon AU [3]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Assassin's Creed Syndicate - Fandom
Genre: Asexual Character, Dæmon Ocs, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Found Family, Heavy Angst, I gave Cesare Borgia a dragon but that just means he is unhinged as a person, I try my best as I summarize each game, M/M, Multi, Other, Polyamorous Pack, Polygamy, Prequel, Science as Magic, Tags will update as fic goes on, Team as Family, To Ezio's dismay he is the butt of a funny family tradition, a sad tale of a mother losing and finding family, crossovers, daemon AU, isn't it stupid that the Assassin's and Templars fundamentally both have the same goal?, non-binary characters, singing pirates because the West Indies coven is a hoot, some religious theming, the horrors family does to each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-09 10:53:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15265947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacedbabaylan/pseuds/spacedbabaylan
Summary: Hail, Mother. For we are your Eyes and Hands.After the deaths of the London Rite of the Templar Order; Jacob, Evie, and Henry look for answers and discover things about themselves and their family through a Mysterious Woman that connects them all.Found family feels. And a bunch of Templars and Assassins are thrown together time and time again to become family.Is part of the Ubisoft Daemon AU and can be read before or seperate from the other fics. Deals with the Assassin/Templar conflicts.





	1. The Woman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VampireBadger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireBadger/gifts), [Riona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riona/gifts), [salanaland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/salanaland/gifts).



> Dedicated to VampireBadger, Riona, and Salanalnad for their Visitorverse and inspiring me to finally write that super large, ridiculous, Ubiverse fic I know I can write (this is one of two verses).
> 
> Thank you guys, I love your Visitorverse and I've been a constant lurker with your other fics.
> 
> Ps. A Daemon is your soul that physically takes shape outside your body

* * *

  _Hail her Royal Majesty, for she gave us the power to fight back against the Gods,_  
_Hail Sister, for we are your Swords as you are Our Shield,_  
_Hail Mother, for we are your beloved Children_

* * *

It was a chilly London Evening when Henry Green, Jacob and Evie Frye, and their dæmons arrive at their destination.

The twins have already been to Edward Kenway's manor a few times, usually for missions. This is the first time they've ever been invited.

Walking through the front doors without getting attacked was bizzare. Their dæmons, usually on high alert, are wary but not too worried.

Evie had always wondered why someone as smart as Lucy Thorne or Crawford Starrick have never discovered Edward Kenway's secret. Now she sadly realizes it has something to do with respect for the long dead and for the woman they are about to properly meet.

Henry is a solid presence behind her as she led the way. Jacob is...unusually subdued.

They stop by a set of doors she clearly remembers as the place where Kenway had built his safe room. Evie...is not sure what to expect. Her hand hovers over the doorknob.

"Evie?", Henry gently asks her. His dæmon curls around his neck, tilting her head towards Evie.

Evie sighs. She looks at her raven, Nathaniel. "Better get on with it", he tells her, itching to have answers. She looks at her brother. He still wasn't paying attention. He hasn't been alright since--

She sighs. _No_. Her father was wrong about a few things and those things have cost Jacob. She won't allow something like that to happen again.

"Jacob? We can come back later, if you want", Evie offers.

Jacob is surprised. His sister turning down something important for him? He looks away; weighs his choices. Mariana (although Jacob and Evie call her Manon), his rook, nuzzles his cheek as he turns torward her.

Evie knows it shouldn't sting but her heart goes out to him. Their relationship shouldn't have gotten this bad. They're twins for god's sake! But it did.

Jacob takes a deep breath, "No. It's...it's not fair to you. It's not fair to the three of us. We've come this far. And it isn't-it isn't _fair_ to them. Or to Ned"

Henry puts his hand over Jacob's shoulder, "Evie is right, Jacob. Do you want this? We can always return", he waves his free hand toward the door. "She even said so in her summons"

Jacob smiles at Henry. He really is a good person.

"I'll be fine"

Both Henry and Evie knows it's a lie but they let it go.

Evie opens the door.

And there _she_ was. The mysterious woman with the missing dæmon.

She gazes at the three of them as they enter. She waves her hand toward the table set before them.

"Took you long enough! I didn't know what any of you like to eat anymore so I prepared as much food as I can make"

Evie stares at the table almost bent by the weight of food on it. It was Nathaniel who remembers their manners and politely replies, "Thank you, Mistress"

Henry embarrassingly scratches the back of his neck. "Ah-this is a bit much for just the three of us-"

The woman's face falls. Henry winces.

"Ned isn't coming?"

It was Jacob who answers, "He said that we should go to you, if we want the last pieces of the puzzle. Then he uh- he didn't show up to work"

The woman looks at the window, her eyes are shiny. "You mean he left London. That's my Ned. You can never pin him down in one place too long". She looks down at her hands and clenches them.

Right, that's...what the three of them are here for. _Answers_. That and apparently she's the last mysterious member from the London Rite of the Templar Order.

And that Evie and Jacob killed almost all of her family.

"The food isn't poisoned if that's what you're thinking. Please don't insult my hospitality. My children tell me I at least make decent meals for them"

Jacob looks away like he's trying not to smile. He must have heard differently.

Evie needs to stop this charade now. Wynert close to demanded they go to this woman when they received the letter. "Why have you called us here? Is it revenge for your children? I--we won't apologize--"

The woman grabs the nearest liquor bottle and to their surprise and horror, she drinks straight from it. More than half of it is already empty.

Yet she's still painfully sober. She then heads to the fireplace and pours the last few drops over her arm and into the fire. The flames catch on her sleeve.

No one moves as the fire consumes half her arm---then go out.

"The thing about immortality is that my body slowly becomes impervious to harm over the years. I am _forced_ to stay sober. I cannot drink coffee and feel its effects. I cannot succumb to madness inducing substances even if I want them to. I can barely feel physical pain anymore for my skin and bones can take a lot of trauma. This is my blessing and my curse"

Her arm is bare now as she takes it out of the fire. She holds it out for them to see. There are no burns.

Jacob and Manon are the ones to come and take her arm. He gently inspects it. He looks toward Evie and Henry in wonder.

"It's-- she's--"

"You're a _Witch_ ", Evie realizes in horror.

"Witches can be burnt Evie", Henry chides. He also moves to inspect the unblemished arm. Her skin is a moderate temperature.

"Is that what you children call people like me?", The woman looks at Evie dissaprovingly.

Evie wonders if this is how Jacob feels; frustrated at being treated like a child to be scolded. She decides she doesn't like it.

The woman turns her attention to Jacob and gives him a gentle smile. He blushes.

"You know, there's more of that rum downstairs in Edward's 'secret stash'. He thinks I will never find out, but I did. Haytham threw a fit but Shay made sure he didn't do anything rash, bless him", she laughs lightly. Jacob laughs with her and Henry looks at her now in awe.

Those...those were names of people now long gone!

"Ah- a fair warning. Max and Ned have _tried_ brewing their version of Ed's rum. It turned out to be a bit too strong if you find it". She gestures to the fire.

Jacob looks away as Manon shuffles slightly on his shoulder. Max and Ned. Roth and Wynert. And Starrick, Attaway, and Thorne too. Her beloved sons and daughters. All but one _dead_ by both him and Evie's hand. He feels responsible for what has happened.

And it all comes down to this.

"Why do they call you Mother? Why do you know so much about us? Who are you, really?", because between the three of them, Evie is the one that asks the hard questions.

The woman looks at Evie, then sighs.

"It's a long story, if the three of you are willing to listen", she gestures at the table pointedly.

Her message was clear. _Eat first, story later._

 _ **Fine**_. Evie can be civil for a few hours.

+×+×

"Do you really want to know everything? From the very beginning?", she asks them after they settle down.

Her cooking was...decent. She did quite well in some and not so good with others. Evie thought it a bit unfair Wynert (and if Jacob was to be believed, Roth) complained about it alot. Apparently, her sons had forbade her from handling the stoves in the kitchen, more than once. Ned did warn them not to touch the dessert. Evie can now see why. She thinks its pudding but it looked so sad, all misshapen and a gelatinous monstrosity.

Jacob _swore_ it moved when Evie wasn't looking. Henry had decided then that drinks were the better meal end.

They have moved to the plush chairs she has set up next to the grand piano.

Kenway's safe room is open and the lady retrieves only one unseeming looking box.

She opens it and lays out some of its contents on the coffee table in front of them.

"If it's not too much trouble", Jacob gives her an easy smile. Evie is really baffled at his attitude towards her. As far as she's aware, Jacob had as much interaction with the lady as Evie did and yet here he is almost smitten.

"I suppose I should start at the beginning then", she sits down on the floor, raises a hand at their protests, and takes out a red cape. Attached to it was a clasp with a very old engraving. She gives this to Evie to inspect.

"My given name, I suppose, was- is-"

* * *

" ** _Kassandra_**!"

" _Ack_? Yes! What!"

"You fell asleep Kassandra", the face staring at her had a golden glow. Alexios, her dæmon, grinned. It was rare for a dæmon to take the form of a human being but there he was.

 _Her_ **Alexios** ; her other half, her balance, her soul.

Kassandra stuck out her tongue at him. He rolled his eyes at her in return.

"Is that a way for a grown woman to act?"

Kassandra and Alexios straightened. Entering the grove where they had decided to take their rest, Kyra walked in with a mischievous smile.

"He started it", pouted Kassandra.

"She fell asleep", Alexios huffed out.

"It is _freezing_ ", she countered. "I cannot help it".

Kyra grinned and plopped down next to her. "I know one way we can keep ourselves warm"

Red tinged Kassandra's ears and cheeks at this. Alexios also sputtered.

Kyra and her dæmon, Yalung, laughed. Yalung climbed himself on Alexios's lap. He was a very large, and strange looking cat.

"My goodness, my love. What an imagination you have", Kyra waggled her eyebrows. "I was thinking of building ourselves a fire here"

"Oh! _Oh_ \- oh yes. We can do that too...", Kassandra looked down and muttered some very choice words in Greek.

Kyra laughed again and hugged her. Kyra took her hand. "Thank you for coming on a pilgrimage to my homeland with me"

"It is no problem, Kyra", Kassandra said. _Gods_ , she will move heaven and earth for this woman. It is fortunate they have found each other.

They stayed like that for an hour, basking in the sunset.

"Kassandra?", Kyra asks suddenly.

"Yes, my love?", Kassandra turned her head to look at her lover. Alexios and Yalung were off to the side, about to fall asleep on each other.

"I have been having these dreams again"

"The ones where you die after a lifetime of happiness with me and I live out the rest of my life in sorrow?"

Kyra pinched Kassandra's side and her partner squeals in protest.

"This is serious! It could be a prophecy"

"I know, my love. But why worry about something that will pass if I can be blessedly happy with you today?", Kassandra asked seriously.

Kyra gave her a sad, but warm smile.

"It does not scare you?"

"It does", admitted Kassandra. "But I wish you stop worrying about me and think of yourself for once. We came here because you had a dream that told you to help the people of your homeland and here we are!"

Kyra looked down, "We will have many children"

Kassandra barked out her laughter and flopped on the ground wheezing. She felt Yalung's tail swat at her in annoyance.

"That is impossible and you know it! Unless one of us turns into a man, of course"

Kyra pinched Kassandra again. "Descendants Kassandra! I have seen them. But you---your children, I am so sorry"

Kyra covered her face and buried it in her knees. She cannot help the flashes of her dreams lately. So vivid. All about Kass and most are horrid. If she can take her partner's burden and ease it, she will. But at this moment, Kassandra won't take her seriously.

Kyra felt a gentle hand on her side.

"I do not know what plagues you, Kyra, but I am sorry I make light of it. Forgive me"

Kyra wrapped her arms around her lover and kissed her.

Kassandra looked at her partner in worry as their lips part. Kyra took Kassandra's hands in hers and rubs them.

"Promise me this, my love. _Promise_ me when I am gone, you will find happiness. That you will always surround yourself with people who will love you and who you'll love in return"

Kassandra looked at their daemons, wide awake. Kassandra reached out to tangle her hands in Yalung's fur as Kyra took Alexios's hand.

A lover's promise made in front and touching each other's daemons freely.

"I _promise_ this, my love. No matter how scary and empty that prospect will be".

* * *

" ** _Kyra_**?", Henry asks He is both horrified and intrigued. "Kyra, the _goddess_ of Kyrat? My mother says her people are descended from her. That's impossible though, she cannot be real"

"Is it? What is almost two thousand years and three centuries to someone like me? Kyra would never have allowed herself to be called a Goddess. I can confirm Pyara is a direct descendant"

There it was. The twins give way to Henry leaning towards her, all nervous energy with a mix of anger and disbelief. "You knew my mother?"

The woman, Kassandra, raises an eyebrow. "I _raised_ your mother. I was her wet nurse"

All fight drains from Henry as recognition dawns on his face. " _You_ \---I remember now! How could have I forgotten? Āmā had a nursemaid and she helped Āmā raise me. I-I should have remembered! It was you!"

Kassandra smiles at Henry gently. She then looks at Evie and gives the surprised woman a wink.

"He was an adorable baby and his mother never stopped sending me pictures. She loved dressing him up in the most ridiculous outfits. I have one right now! But I cannot remember where I put it"

Horror and embarassment flares on Henry's face as he makes an undignified sound while Jacob guffaws and Evie barely clamps down on a snort.

"I will burn it if I find it. Please do _not_ , for the love of everything holy", Henry says seriously.

Kassandra glares at him, "You will not, young man! Those are pictures of the beautiful woman I raised like a daughter and her adorable son. I will not let you destroy what keepsake I have of one of my children!"

Henry looks sufficiently chastised, but he mumbles out a, "May that blasted picture stay lost for awhile"

Evie nudges him.

Jacob randomly picks up a map and unrolls it. There was a sketch of a beautiful city.

"What about this? Where is this from?"

"Masyaf. And the memories that are attached to that are painful, if you are willing to listen", Kassandra refills their cups with tea.

Evie carefully folds the cloak and puts it down on the table.

"We have all the time in the world", Evie tells Kassandra.


	2. Memories of Masyaf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Masyaf and the first group of Kass's kids plus her annoying little brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the radio silence because life bites me in the ass, but I will now power through this fic because I cannot wait to update the tags when the London chapter hits! 8D

_**Masyaf, Syria:** _

"Sister, this was not the life I had envisioned for you when we left Egypt".

Kassandra huffed out an annoyed, "Yes, but I am here now and I refuse to leave". She glared at the man next to her. They were on one of the parapets observing the newer recruits training in the courtyard below.

"And why, in the name of all the gods, not, habibti? We have a lot of ground to cover. The Ones who came Before did not even bother keeping their weapons and knowledge safe"

"And maybe it is good if it is accessible to all, yes? More people will benefit. More people wil rise to their potential". Kassandra noticed four boys making their way towards them. She smiled.

"This is perplexing to hear. I never have expected you, of all people, to think hoarding the gods' blessings is the best course of action," she turned to him. " _Bayek_ "

Bayek of Siwa gave Kassandra a dissapointed frown. "Habibti, you misunderstand".

"Do not ' _habibti_ ', me, little brother"

"I am _not_ little!" Bayek said aghast. "Am I?"

"Not anymore," snorted Kassandra. The four boys, guided by Alexios, reached them. "At least not for centuries".

Bayek tilted his head and smiled at the boys. He had a soft spot in his heart for children. "Habibti, spare the children. Will you introduce us, Kassandra?"

One of the boys broke away from the group. He ran to Kassandra and latched on to her with a hug. He peeked at Bayek from behind Kassandra.

Kassandra encircled an arm around the young boy. "Abbas, _habibti_ , this," she gestured to Bayek. "is my annoying little brother; Bayek of Siwa. He hails from Egypt"

Abbas hugged Kassandra tighter, pressing himself behind her. His daemon peeped out from his tunic.

One of the boys, still holding on to Alexios, snorted. "He's taller than you", he pointed out. His daemon perching on his shoulder snorted with him.

Alexios frowned. "Malik where are your manners?"

Malik shuffled his foot annoyed. Bayek laughed. "He speaks the truth. Nothing wrong with that, ah? Very admirable". Malik grumbled at the praise.

The tallest of the boys approached Bayek followed closely by the smallest.

"Are you a Hashashin too?", the taller one asked politely.

Bayek glanced at Kassandra who rolled her eyes. "I am--I'm afraid I am, and am not at the same time. I am very much like Kassandra over here"

Abbas peeked out from behind Kassandra. "Like Oumi?"

Bayek raised his eyebrows in suprise. He then glanced at Alexios still holding Malik's hand.

" _Oumi_? They are yours?"

"Ah _no_ -", Kassandra laughed. She hugged Abbas in earnest. "I am the nurse maid of the children in these parts. It just so happens this little one thinks of me as his mother".

She tilted her head in thought, "I raised them, so in a sense, I think I am? "

Bayek gave her a bittersweet smile. She returned him a sad smile in return. Bayek missed his son, Khemu, deeply.

"It suits you, sister. You make a very good mother"

"Thank you. These boys bring me great joy, " Kassandra squinted at Malik tugging Alexios to go closer "and sometimes great pain".

"Welcome to the joys of being a parent, sister," chuckled Bayek.

He looked down when the smallest tugged at his tunic.

"Where's your marid?", asks the boy politely.

" _Dæmon_ , Kadar," Kassandra corrected.

"It's ' _Marid_ ' for us, waalidaty," sniffed Malik haughtily.

"I know what they meant, Kassandra. In my mother tongue, we call them "Ba". No need to correct them," Bayek said cheerfully.

He whistled loudly. Above from the sky dropped a swift eagle. She landed gracefully on Bayek's shoulder.

The boys all jumped, then stared at her in awe. She gave the boys a playful crook of her head.

"Her name is Senu. Say your greetings, Senu," Bayek urged the eagle.

"Greetings, Senu," the eagle parroted.

Bayek squinted at his eagle while the boys all giggled.

"Ever the trickster, eh Senu?," laughed Alexios.

"My greetings to you as well, Alexios. You look quite healthy", acknowledged the eagle in amusement.

The boys' daemons all clamored for Senu's attention, asking questions like if they will ever settle in a permanent form as beautiful as hers.

Senu preened at it all.

Bayek cleared his throat, "Children, my sister and I have a slight argument". He grinned at Kassandra's scowl.

"There are no right or wrong answers, I promise you. I am curious what you boys think about the idea of sharing something that contains so much knowledge and power to everyone".

The tallest boy scratched his head. "I think-"

"Oh that is hilarious", Malik interrupts.

The other boy glared at Malik. Abbas looked like he was ready to cry.

"Malik!", Kassandra scolds. "Enough. If you keep starting fights with Altaïr, I will have to seperate you from now on". She gently turned to Abbas and nudged him forward. "How about you start, habibti? But only if you want"

Abbas scrunched his face in concentration, his dæmon shifting her form into another small creature in distress.

"I think...it should be kept hidden. What if the wrong people get their hands on them and hurt more people?"

Kassandra's eyes widened. She had not exactly considered that. It was telling that her most empathic ward thought that way. She rubbed her hands over his back as he buried his head once again in her arms.

Malik was about to open his mouth but he looked at Abbas's distress and Alexios and Kassandra's collective glare. His dæmon made a mewling noise as he muttered something and looked away.

Altaïr looked at Bayek who nodded at him. He took a breath and said, "I think we should share it. There are people who will need its guidance. It might help people who are sick. It would make people do more than what they thought they can do".

Bayek hummed at the answer in acknowledgement.

Malik tugged at Alexios's hand again. Alexios sighed. "Yes, Malik?"

"I agree with Altaïr"

Alexios sputtered and Kassandra squinted at the boy.

"You do?"

"Yes," replied Malik testily. "If you keep things like that to yourself, then that is greed. Just like the Templars".

The other three boys nodded their heads solemnly. To them, Templars are bad people.

Bayek frowned at this display. Kassandra shook her head in exasperation.

"Boys..."

"Al-Mualim says so. Bābā says so! The Hashashins are here to stop them," Altäir says with conviction.

Bayek shook his head. "Do not just follow orders blindly, little one. Always stop and think or else you are just giving in to dogma"

"But we'll start proper training in a month!" Malik protested.

Bayek snapped his head towards Kassandra as she gave a scowl.

"What is this? They are too young!"

"I **_know_**. I have fought with Al-Mualim over this many times," she then returned his glare. "Do not look at me like that. This is your doing, little brother! _Your legacy_ "

Senu squawked as Bayek jolted. "I founded the Hidden Ones with Aya to _protect_ the innocent, not throw them into the fray!"

"I know. But the road to perdition is paved with good intentions, habibti, and how would you know that centuries later this is what happened?" Kassandra sighed.

She felt a tiny hand pat her thigh and looked down. "Ah, yes Kadar?"

"Do I get my turn to say what I think?", the smallest boy asked.

Kassandra and Bayek smiled at each other.

"Yes, you may, little one"

"I think that you should share it, but Abbas is right too! We should let a few people understand and study it first, then we can be able to help people in need. If we don't, we'll just end up hurting them and make matters worse"

All three boys stare at the youngest boy's wisdom.

Bayek leaned forward toward Kadar. "And who gets to study something as enormous and special as that? Who gets to share it?"

Kadar tilted his head. His dæmon climbed up and perches on the top and tilted her head too.

"I don't know," admitted the boy, "but there are people who will rise to do so".

Bayek laughed and patted the boy. Kassandra beamed at him in pride.

"Young Kadar, may your insight and positivity take you and your brothers far"

* * *

_**London**_ :

"You know what happened next", sighs Kassandra.

Evie leans back on the couch. She glances at Henry.

Henry nods at Evie. He fidgets with the ring on his right hand, a simple band of gold with a single diamond inlay.

"Yes", Evie says.

Jacob shakes his head. "No, but you don't have to tell us".

Kassandra looks at Evie as if giving her permission.

"1191, Kadar Al-Sayf dies accompanying Altaïr Ibin-La'Ahad on a mission in Solomon's temple. Malik Al-Sayf loses an arm and Altaïr is disgraced. He would then spend a good time atoning for his mistake," Evie recites.

Kassandra runs a hand over the map. It was the first time she had hurt one of her children in grief. Slapped Altaïr for his hubris in getting one of her beloved wards killed. Altaïr's shocked and crestfallen face made her instantly regret it but the damage was done.

Kassandra sighs and prepares to put away the map. "Then Al-Mualim's betrayal and death. How could any of us have known? But the man had been kind to me and my sons. It's true that power corrupts the best of men...but because of that, Altaïr became a great Mentor and I believe is well renowned in the Brotherhood?"

Henry and Evie nod. Jacob politely keeps quiet.

"Then the purge of Masyaf by Abbas Sofian," Henry says quietly. Jacob's eyes widens and Evie glances at Kassandra.

Kassandra closes her eyes. It is never easy talking about Abbas. It is hard reconciling the fact that her sweetest child from that time lost himself to madness and became what he was. The things he had done to Masyaf in his reign of terror.

When she discovered Altaïr's youngest son was murdered, the hit ordered by Abbas, she had stormed Masyaf to confront him. He had her imprisoned in a tower to keep her away.

Even lost in his bout of madness, Abbas cared about her deeply. She had witnessed the death of a guard who dared strike her in front of him when she had tried to escape.

In her long life, Kassandra had many regrets. Her parting words to Abbas was one of them.

He had gone to visit her once again but she was angry. So angry. She knew what he had done to Malik.

" _You have spilled your own family's blood, Abbas. A family that loved you dearly. May the furies bring justice upon your head_ "

He had left, quite subdued and had sent her to another safe location. She had always wondered why he had even bothered visiting. She will never know.

Altaïr liberated her and took her to see Abbas's body to say her farewells and give him his due. He had asked everyone not to view his fallen brother as a villain, but someone to be pitied. She was grateful and she, him, Altaïr's son Darrim, Darrim's family, and Malik's son, Tazim made do with the remains of their Family.

"I will not make excuses for what Abbas had done. He had taken many lives and ripped apart many families. But as a mother, I cannot help remember when he was my beloved son. I wish I could have seen the signs. Maybe I would have been able to stop it"

Evie shakes her head, "Madness takes people suddenly and indescriminately, poor or rich. It is not a choice and it is not your fault that Abbas had fallen to his".

Kassandra nods. That was what Altaïr had told her as well.

Altaïr...

"I wish Altaïr hadn't been so driven to seek knowledge and I wish that blasted Apple had stayed lost. Bayek was right in the end. But if it wasn't for his obsession, we never would have been gifted with this, yes?"

She takes something wrapped in cloth and hands it to Evie and Henry.

Both of their eyes widen at its contents.

"Altaïr's Codex!," whispered Henry reverentially as Evie holds it in sheer awe.

Kassandra smiles at them. Crawford and Lucy had fawned over it exactly like that. "The original copy," she tells them. She takes a peek at Jacob who is looking at the two in exasperation.

Jacob clearly has no interest in the pursuit of knowledge and has no idea what it was. Oh dear. She'll have to do something about that. He needs to have at least some knowledge of his Family's legacy.

"After many years, Altaïr then sent me and Darrim and his family to Egypt and that was the last I ever saw or heard of him," Kassandra admits.

She smiles as she puts the map away. She then tosses a crest with a rose on it to Jacob who clumsily catches it. Manon squawks in surprise.

"Until Ezio, that is"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Habibti" is an arabic term for endearment meaning darling or sweetie. For a long time i always thought it was "Habibi" haha.
> 
> "Oumi"/"Ummi" and "Waalidaty" means "my mother" from Oum/Umm and Waalidah means "a mother".
> 
> The arabic term i chose for Daemon is "Marid" which is an arabic catch-all for anything supernatural like a Jinn/Genie. 
> 
> "Ba" is literally your soul in Egyptian. In mythology, it looks like a colorful bird with your face on it.
> 
> In my head, different cultures have different names for the soul that takes form outside the body but it is the latin "dæmon" that is chosen as the universal term. (It is "daimon" in Greek)
> 
> Bayek speaks Arabic here because he has centuries to practice. Yes, I'll explain one day how he is immortal too.
> 
> Senu is a [ Bonelli's Eagle ](https://www.google.com.ph/search?q=bonelli%27s+eagle&client=ms-android-samsung&prmd=ivsn&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwi7sqPGq-HcAhVJErwKHTPYC7kQ_AUIESgB). Yes, as a dæmon she can talk. She is mischievous and loves to engage with little ones, the same as Bayek. She likes making fun of Alexios. The loss of Khemu as well as his dæmon hit her very hard.
> 
> I will give everyone their proper chapters in their other fics but for the moment you get a summarized version of events.
> 
> Please leave comments if you see anything weird or have questions.


	3. Three stories of when Ezio met Kassandra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezio Auditore is considered beloved by Family. He'd rather they had not had a tradition of hitting his face whenever they first meet him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aka: as much as the author loves Ezio, she has decked him three times and is surprised he is still alive.
> 
> Ps. Cesáre Borgia is a dick. Trigger warning for the abuse he throws here and threat of rape
> 
> P.P.S. oh. And world building. I drop a tiny bomb in this one.
> 
> There is a lot of swearing in this chapter.

"Don't tell me you raised Mentore Ezio Auditore too?", Evie's dæmon asked from his place on the table. He and Jacob's dæmon had been eyeing the brooch? Definitely a brooch with the rose crest Jacob was examining.

Evie taps Nathaniel's head in warning. " _None_ of that, Nate"

Nathaniel grumbles in response. "I wasn't going to try and steal it...yet"

Henry's dæmon is sitting on the table too, lazily eyeing a different kind of prize. Henry is engrossed with scanning the codex, but something is off with the way her tail anxiously swishes.

As far as Evie can tell, Henry is hiding his emotions from them. The very thought upsets her.

Kassandra seems to have noticed this too. She taps her fingers in front of the Bengal cat.

"Little Miss? Why are you pushing Henry's teacup off the table?"

Henry's full attention snaps to his cat. "Draupadi! What are you _doing_?"

Draupadi looks away sullenly. "Sorry, habit"

"We are guests, Draupadi. _Behave_!". Henry turns to Kassandra in embarassment. "I'm so sorry, she does this sometimes to my books as well"

Henry closes the Codex and lifts Draupadi off the table and settles her into his lap.

Kassandra chuckles and turns to the last dæmon who was quietly observing some of the shinier pieces on the table.

"If you will pick one of my things, where will you take them little miss?"

Marianna jumps at being caught and then shyly shuffles backwards.

"I--I give them to Jacob. We have a nest for the things we pick up on the train," she admits.

"Manon!," scolds Nathaniel.

"You have one too, Nate!," Marianna rolls her eyes at him.

Kassandra stares sadly at the bickering dæmons. Evie has a feeling as to why.

Except for Ned, who has a badger for a dæmon, (which is bizarre by all accounts since he is an expert thief), the dæmons of her children in the London Rite were all birds.

And wasn't that strange, in and of itself? Assassins usually had birds for dæmons or animals who moved quick and silently.

Templars usually either favored forms that showed off power and control, or stereotypically sneaky ones.

Kassandra clears her throat, "Ah, Nathaniel was it?"

Nate jumps, turns to face her, and bows his head. "Yes, mistress?".

Kassandra gives him a chuckle. "For your question earlier. No, I did not raise him. But he did marry into the Family! He chose my daughter, Sofia Satore. Or my son Yusuf Tazim but the term "married" may not be the right term and is a stretch with those three. I am grateful to that boy for all that he has done for this Family. He returned one of my sons to me"

Jacob and Evie blink at this. That sentence is loaded with questions from them.

Jacob settles with gesturing to the brooch, "Did he give this to you?".

"Ah no! That's from his darling sister, Claudia. She once ran the Rosa. It's this beautiful brothel and the men and women there are lovely. She gave it to me and told me I was welcome to stay anytime! It's a...token that you pin on your tunic to say you were a favored customer," Kassandra sighs dreamily.

Jacob and Evie's faces heat up when they realize exactly what she has insinuated.

"I- uhh"  
"Jacob, don't you dare! That is rude!"  
"I wasn't going to say anything! It's not like you know exactly what happens in there, dear sister"  
" _Excuse_ _me_!?!"

The twins begin their usual bickering, so engrossed they are by it that they do not notice the way Henry stiffens in fear, Draupadi curling into his lap, tail all fluffy in distress.

Kassandra notices though. She reaches out to touch his knee. He looks at her and as she gives him a gentle smile to soothe him. He relaxes.

"I have met Ezio three times before he became a permanent fixture in my family's life," she says and the twins stop as she continues. "Would you like to hear them? They are very funny stories"

* * *

 

_**Florence, Italy;** _

"Thief! Thief!!!", Kassandra screeched as she chased the erstwhile man that grabbed one of her bags. How in Tartarus had she let her skills deteriorate to not notice?

She rounded the corner and spotted a young man holding the stolen bag and her heart stopped. That bag held the only family heirloom she had consistently brought with her from Greece; The Spear of Leonidas.

In a fit of rage, she grabbed the bag from the shocked youth and punched him hard.

"Malakah! That's for stealing something important to me, you wastrel!"

It took her a string of curses in Greek and breathing hard to finally calm down and look around.

There was another man that was face flat on the ground. She stared at him then at the youth groaning and holding his face in pain.

"Oh gods, _no_...I'm teribbly sorry, signore!"

There was a bright laugh behind her. She saw an older man clapping, wiping tears from his eyes.

"That was incredible, signorina!," he wheezed out. "My name is Federico Auditore da Firenze, and this man that has tried to intervene with your vengeance upon the thief that took your belongings-," Federico assisted the fallen youth, "is my impulsive little brother, Ezio"

"It's ' _signora_ ', Signor Auditore, and my sincerest apologies for hurting your brother"

She was not married in this century nor did she look physically old but she did not exactly tell a lie.

She turned to the fallen thief and kicked him hard. The man howled in pain and curled up in a fetal position. Every man that witnessed it winced in sympathy.

Ezio moaned out a, "Why does a pretty face like hers know how to hit and kick like that?". Kassandra could see his dæmon struggling in her holder.

"That's how they get you, Ezio!" Federico cheerfully sniggered.

Kassandra rolled her eyes. _Boys_.

"Ah, signori, I have ointment that might help with the swelling. Let me-," Kassandra searched in her pouch and offered said vial to the brothers.

Ezio almost jumped back in fright. Federico and his dæmon laughed in delight. He graciously accepted the gift.

Kassandra raised her hand to signify she meant no harm to Ezio, " _Peace_ , signore! I only wish to help".

Before Ezio can answer, a voice came from behind her.

"Federico! Ezio! If you have been fighting again, I swear to _God_ , not even Pápa and Máma can help you when I get my hands on you both!"

A girl younger than the two brushed past Kassandra in a beeline toward her brothers.

Federico chuckled as Ezio used him as a shield , "Mercy, Claudia. That woman already took out her grievances on me! Spare my dignity!"

"I was not aware you even had any dignity left, Ezio," Claudia groused.

She faced Kassandra, probably to berate her when she stopped. A flush blossomed from her nose to the tip of her ears and she looked like she was about to cry tears of joy.

Kassandra suddenly felt very uncomfortable.

Federico stared at his sister in confusion, "Claudia, do you know this woman?"

Claudia snapped out of her reverie and scowled at her big brother. "No, Federico, this is the first time we've ever met. Have you or Ezio inconvenienced her in anyway? I'll do worse to you if you had!"

Ezio looked horrified, "No, of course not! Claudia what's gotten into you!?!"

"Ah signorina, there is no need. There was a misunderstanding with this thief here," Kassandra interrupted. She then stamped her foot on the back of said man trying to scurry away. "Your brother tried to return something important to me but I repaid him with the eye. I am sorry. I wish to make amends"

Claudia looked Ezio up and down and her mouth flattened. She then shook her head, "Oh, Ezio". Ezio gives his little sister a pout.

Claudia returned her attention to Kassandra. "You must be a traveller! Have you any lodgings? Please have dinner with our famiglia!?" Claudia said in a breathless rush.

Both brothers eyes widened. What is _wrong_ with Claudia???

"Ah yes I'm just passing by. I have to deal with this man here so thank you for your generous offer," she glared at the thief.

Claudia grinned. She motioned to one of the passerbys and pointed at the put upon man, "Take him to the authorities. I will personally pay you out of my pocket for your time. Tell them Claudia Auditore da Firenze wishes to make a complaint because this man has highly inconvenienced our guest"

"Claudia, have you gone _mad_?", hissed Ezio as the passersby quickly escorts the man and his small dæmon away.

Claudia gave her brother a manic smile as her dæmon chittered at him, "The signora wanted to make amends! I think it is good manners to let her do so. Besides, how will we explain to Pápa and Máma Ezio's colorful new face accessory?"

Federico grinned at this and Ezio groaned in horror. "You convinced me, sweet sister! Signora, please let us introduce you to our parents. They will be less harsh to Ezio when they hear he tried to be a hero"

Kassandra blinked at the complete turn of events. She's now been effectively trapped.

"I suppose I could use a bit of rest before looking for the Rosa in Fiore?," she muttered.

Federico now smiled at her. "The Madonna Paola of the Rosa is a family friend. It is good fortune then that we have met!"

"Oh!" Kassandra won't feel like a leech at that.

Claudia clapped her hands, "It is settled then! Dinner with the famiglia! Come Federico! We tell Pápa and Máma and prepare for her arrival! Ezio lead the signora home"

Claudia grabbed her brother and swiftly dragged the protesting young man away, their dæmons scrambling to catch up with them.

Kassandra was left speechless. What odd but very hospitable children. She heard a timid clearing of throat.

"I am so sorry if my little sister has made you uncomfortable. She is very forceful on normal days but today she has just gone overboard," Ezio rubbed his arm.

Kassandra smiled at him, touched. "She is a charming girl. A bit too enthusiastic but her heart is in the right place".

Ezio gave her a bow and extended his arm for her to take. "Shall we signora? I'd offer to carry your bags but you would probably get very angry at me if I do so".

Kassandra scoffed and took his arm. "Yes I would. I am loathe to part with these. They are all that is left of my family". She caressed the bag that had the spear in it. It also contained her old pin cloak from the wars, a bound journal of Kadar's observations of weapons of the Brotherhood, Malik's drawn maps, Altaïr's sketches, and Abbas's poems and writing.

If any stranger get their hands on it--

She felt Ezio's gentle pat of his hand, "Ah. Then I understand your reaction completely. Family means the world to me too".

Kassandra smiled warmly at the boy as he lead her out into a busy street.

"I never introduced myself Signore Ezio! My name is Kassandra. Thank you for allowing me to meet your family"

_**+×+×** _

**Roma** :

" _ **Kassandra**_!?!" An older Ezio stared at the definitely not aging woman before him. "Kassandra, it cannot be! How are you here?"

" _Malakah_ , Ezio, not here please!", she hissed at the Assassin. Gods _damn_ them, why now???

"You-you are a templar?" the look of betrayal on his face made her feel a twinge of sadness. His family was kind to her in the years before she travelled around again.

She sighed. "No Ezio. Neither am I an Assassin. I may have once believed in the ideals of my little brother and his wife. But not anymore. And you! You and your friend come at the WORST time! I'm trying to escape, you thick headed boy! I hope you turn bald for making my life difficult!"

She went on to ignore a sputtering Ezio, who quickly checked his hair, and went back to quickly stuffing a bag with clothes and food. The assassin next to him's face is contorted into a mixture of trying not to laugh and getting mad at the lady for insulting the Mentore.

"Now where is he? We're almost out of time-GIO, _NO_!"

A child dropped down from up high, hitting Ezio hard in the face.

" _ **DON'T HURT MÁMA**_!"

Ezio staggered as he kept the boy away from flailing at his face. "Francesco! A little help please!"

Francesco bursted out in giggles as he grabbed the boy. "So this is Giovanni Borgia? Your reputation precedes you, young signore"

Giovanni looked at the other man terrified, struggling in his grasp. Francesco's face softened and he looked at the tiny dæmon hiding in Gio's tunic. "Hey now, topalino, I will not hurt a child. Especially one trying to protect his Máma-"

Francesco's eyes widened at the tip of the spear that suddenly scratched at his throat.

Kassandra's grip was steady as she glared at the young man, countenance cool but eyes ablaze.

"Let go of my son"

Francesco slowly loosened his grip, Giovanni scrambled away and hugged Kassandra tight.

"Is Giovanni truly your son?" Ezio asked in a neutral tone. After all, Giovanni looked more like their fallen brother Perotto Calderon over Cesáre Borgia.

Kassandra pointed her spear at him. "I do not like what you are implying, Ezio. He is _**mine**_. The Borgia will not have him and treat him poorly so _I_ claim him and he is mine. Do what you were planning to do Auditore, but Gio and I will leave this blasted place tonight and you will not stop us".

Ezio inclined his head a hint of a smile, "You have never been one to stay even if we asked you to, Kassandra. Claudia had begged you many times. Go in peace, sister, and best of luck to you"

Francesco clasped his Mentore's arm. "But Mentore! That Spear! Look at it! It looks similar to the Stave and the Apple. We are letting them go?"

Ezio sighed out a frustrated, "Yes. The boy is important to her and an innocent. His safety is priority".

While Kassandra angrily rolled her eyes muttering, "This stupid argument again! Claudia notwithstanding, malakah and piss at both the Order and the Brotherhood. You do not know when to stop your dick measuring contests"

Ezio and Francesco's aghast face satisfied her. Giovanni pulled at her skirt, "What about Signora Fiora?"

Ezio's attention snapped to them and malakah, Kassandra loves her child, but he had to open his mouth at the worst time.

"What about Fiora Cavazza?" Ezio asked quietly.

Kassandra closed her eyes. Gods, she wished she had known.

"Is she your target?"

"What? No! We are here to retrieve our sister. She had gone missing-"

"She's an assassin? That explains so much, I have thought she was Cesáre's-" It was still too soon to talk about what Cesáre did to the poor girl. And the favor Kassandra did for her to spare her more torment.

"But it is too late. She is at peace now"

"A place better than where you will be when I am through with you, Kassandra"

The four of them jumped at the voice. Cesáre Borgia strode in carrying the Apple, aura completely ominous.

Kassandra swiftly placed herself in front of Gio as the two Assassins get ready to fight.

"After all this family has done for you, this is how you repay us? I should have executed you years ago"

Kassandra glared at the bastard. She had put up with the cruelties of the Borgias for years.

"The only reason I stayed is because of Gio. I have no obligation to you, you disgusting piece of shit"

Francesco squeaked out a laugh and Ezio just shook his head fondly.

Cesáre gave them a smile with all teeth, "Is that so? Let me relieve you of that position. Giovanni, I know you can hear me"

"Do _NOT_ speak to my son"

"Giovanni. That woman is not your mother". Cesáre said with a cruel laugh. "Your real máma does not care for your well being but we do. Your famiglia; the Borgias. Come, boy". He gestured towards Gio.

To the suprise of everyone, Gio stuck his tongue out at Cesáre. "I know. And I also know you are _NOT_ my Pápa, Zio Cesáre. Zia Lucrezia is my real máma but she cannot fight you or Nono Rodrigo to keep me safe. Máma Kassandra is the only one who did and you cannot touch her because you need her for the Apple. If it is all the same to you, _Zio_ , I am staying with Máma. I hope Máma beats you black and blue and _skatá ston táfo sou_!"

The effect of the little boy's speech was immediate.

Francesco guffawed and slapped his knee in mirth while Ezio paled and said, "What have you been teaching him, Kassandra!?!". Cesáre turned a satisfying shade of red, too enraged to speak.

Kassandra screeched out a horrified, " ** _Giovanni_**! Who taught you to swear like that!?!"

Gio looked a bit mollified and his dæmon still in a form of a mouse squeaked out a, "Alexios did Máma!"

Ezio and Cesáre both straighten at that.

"Where is your dæmon, you cursed woman?" hissed Cesáre.

"Up here"

Alexios dropped down on Cesáre giving him a kick in the face.

Two dæmons flew into the open window and landed on the two Assassin's shoulders.

Kassandra threw the sack of food and clothes to Francesco and nudged Giovanni from her making him look at her. She gave the boy a clay jar. Made him hold the jar tightly and clasped his hands.

"Gio, mi caro, put Signora Fiora and her dæmon to rest. We do right by the people who are wronged. You remember the words and how to send the dead off, yes?"

Giovanni nodded. He looked ready to cry. "Máma-"

She looked at Francesco who straightened at the attention. "Take care of him"

"With my life, Signora". Francesco lifted Giovanni and proceeded to leave through the window, his dæmon flying off ahead of him.

Kassandra grinned at her son. "Alexios and I will find you and Belladona again, tesoro! That is a promise. Be brave, and remember if you need someone to guide you--"

"--ask _Zio_ Consus. Ciao Máma, stay safe!"

"Ciao, mi amoré"

And then they were gone. Alexios was thrown towards them but he rallied with a roll and crouches in front of Kassandra.

She turned her attention to Cesáre, the Apple, and Cesáre's dæmon who had just caught up with them. She was a hulking monstrosity of a drake; all claws and tail and fire. Dæmons do not usually settle into any mythological creature. If they do, it was a sign that something is deeply wrong with their host.

"You DARE turn a Borgia against his family, you whore!?!" bellowed Cesáre.

Kassandra snorted in mirth, "How would you know Cesáre? I have never slept with you despite your claims and I have never gotten the chance to see your flaccid dick. It had never satisfied Lucrezia, so I doubt it would satisfy any woman".

" _Dios Mio_ , Kassandra! You are just as bad, or even worse than Alexios" Ezio groaned but his dæmon was giggling to high heavens, almost falling off his shoulder, so that's a good sign.

"We would have made you a _QUEEN_ , you harlot! You would have had power beyond all measure!", Cesáre's dragon screamed.

Ezio, his dæmon, and Kassandra made a disgusted face and gave a collective, " _Ew_ ".

Alexios cheerfully countered the dragon with, "And wake up to see your ugly face every day, Celéste? Absolutely _not_ "

The dragon screeched her rage. Cesáre began to power the Apple.

Kassandra laughed, "I anticipated that, Signore. Let's make this a fair fight. You know you won't be able to touch me with that Apple so you will use Ezio as a proxy to hurt me? Fat chance. He is under my protection today"

Ezio blinked. There was a layer of Dust around him and his eagle. How had he not noticed?

Cesáre grit his teeth, "Well played, harlot. But Celéste and I are more than enough to take you both. And when this is through, you will be chained to a bed and have my children. Your little stunt has cost me an heir"

Ezio's eagle's feathers fluffed up in rage, "You _disgusting_ son of a bitch! I'll personally see to your end!"

Kassandra held up her free hand, and smiled in thanks at the dæmon offended for her.

She pointed her spear at her two foes, "Come at us if you dare, Cesáre, Celéste! Come at us with everything you have got, because I will not hold back".

Celéste roared. Her and Cesáre lunge toward them.

Kassandra gave them a cheeky grin as Alexios and Ezio prepare their attack as well.

"I doubt you will be able to even leave a scratch on us. _**Consus, Kyra, Minerva**_ , guide my hand. All systems power up, administrator username: _Kassandra of Sparta_ ".

Kassandra's spear began to glow while the Apple began to hum in return.

_**+×+×+** _

**Constantinopole, Ottoman Empire;**

Kassandra glared at the old man that held her arm tightly.

"Ezio"

"Kassandra"

They glared at each other in the side alley they were hidden in while their dæmons looked on exasperated.

"Ciao, Signora Alodia. I hope you are well! We haven't seen each other in a while and you look as beautiful as always," greeted Alexios. He directed this loudly to their two hosts having a glaring contest.

Ezio's eagle caught on to what Alexios was doing and said loudly in return, "Buongiorno, Signore Alexios, you great flatterer! You are as handsome as the day we first met. It has been almost a decade since we last saw each other, yes?"

The two hosts still continued to glare at each other. Alexios rolled his eyes. Malakah, his host is as stubborn as a mule sometimes.

"It has, signora! We have written to each other many times though-"

"After all the times we tried looking for the two of you! Kassandra had always sent letters to Gio and made sure he got them. You even threatened some of the Council to reveal their secrets about their vices to their wives and families if they kept your letters from Gio"

"Ah, sorry about that. We do love our son very much. We would never compromise your Brotherhood-"

"Oh we know that and we trust you. Look at us getting along"

"Yes! Look at us doing fine while our host bodies look like _idiotas_ over there"

Kassandra and Ezio's faces both sport thinned lips. Then Kassandra sighed and smiled at the man. Ezio loosened his grip and smiled in return.

"Signore Auditore, we really should stop meeting like this"

"Agreed, Signora Kassandra. It is good to see you well"

Kassandra was about to answer but she caught sight of someone over his shoulder and she paled.

Alexios cried out, "SOFIA, **_NO_**!"

Ezio is hit hard in the face with a very heavy book.

Sofia Sator stood there enraged, hair loose, breathing hard, with hands held up high and a book tightly grasped in them. Her dæmon's fur is up as he bared his teeth, and flopped his flippers, comically strapped to her back like a babe.

" _You_! Stay away from Máma!"

Ezio was about to reply, tenderly rubbing his jaw, when a second mass grabbed him by the neck, pinned him to the wall and positioned his hidden blade next to his face and throat.

"If you have harmed a hair on Oumi's head, I swear to Allah that there will not be any body left to find"

Alexios was wrestling an enraged, large demonic looking bird away from a dizzy Alodia.

"Gamze, Yusuf! Stand down!!! Alodia and Ezio are friends!"

Before any one could even react, a boy bursts into the alleyway. He gazed at the chaos in horror.

" _Malakah_ ," groaned Giovanni. "Yusuf. Put. The Mentore. **_Down_** "

Yusuf Tazim blinked. He retracted his blade and dropped Ezio. " _That's_ Mentore Auditore?"

Giovanni ran a frustrated hand over his face, "Yes! Didn't you get my letter, big brother!?! I told you both we'd be meeting you, Sofia, and Máma"

Giovanni then turned his annoyance to his Mentore. "Mentore, I _begged_ you to wait! Sofia and Yusuf have hair trigger tempers when it comes to Máma-- Emir, stop making those faces! That's rude!"

The seal strapped on Sofia's back stuck out his tongue at him.

Belladona, who settled as an eagle-owl quite early for a dæmon, rolled her eyes.

The siblings all turned to Ezio as he slowly got up with a groan. He stared at each of them, then at Kassandra.

"First of all, Signori, Signorina, your mother and I are old friends," Alodia wobbled over to him when he gestured to her.

He then gave Kassandra a scowl. "Second, what is with you and your family making a habit of always targeting my face!?! I'm not that horrid to look at, am I, Signora?"

Kassandra gave a sheepish laugh, "No, Ezio, you are every bit as handsome as you are a good person"

Yusuf and Sofia snapped their heads to glare at Ezio. Gio rubbed his hands over his face harder in frustration.

Ezio quickly put his hands up, " _Peace_! And you are one to talk Gio"

Gio's mouth flattened into a line, "You cannot hold a grudge that long because of the actions of a five year old boy?"

"Never that Gio, but I do remember that brave little five year old promising to shit on Césare Borgia's grave"

Gio hid his face in his hands as his siblings cackled in glee.

"Dios Mio, mimmo, you had such a foul mouth even before? You cannot hold our swearing against us, ever!" Sofia ribbed.

"Grave desecration, baby brother! That is extreme even for us--" Yusuf wheezed.

"He threatened to rape Máma many times", Gio said quietly. All laughing and teasing stopped. "The only reason he did not is because of that stupid Apple and that Rodrigo Borgia forbade it. I would have cut of his balls and stuffed it down his throat if I could for everything he had done, including the harm he caused Zia Lucrezia"

Gio locked eyes with Ezio and clasped his arm. "This man killed Cesáre Borgia and I am forever grateful to him"

Kassandra smiled proudly at her son and her other children.

Sofia sniffed. She looked down at her feet. "Hmph. He isn't too bad then", she reluctantly acquised.

Yusuf on the other hand still looked at Ezio in suspicion. He then shrugged, "Mentore or not, if he does anything to hurt Oumi or this family, I or my assassins will know"

Ezio blinked and mentally kicked himself. Gio DID warn him for a reason. "You're the Assassin leader in these parts"

Yusuf grinned and gave Ezio a bow. "Yusuf Tazim, at your service, Mentore. I am also the eldest sibling out of Kassandra's children. _Hoşgeldin_! Gio would not shut up about you. I've always wondered about Oumi and Gio's high praise of you"

"I hope I did not dissapoint?" Despite repeated bodily harm, Ezio's heart warmed at the sight of the family. They evidently loved each other very much.

"Mmm we'll see," sniffed Sofia again. Emir stuck out his tongue out at Ezio. Alodia made a face at him.

Kassandra laughed. She kissed each of her children in turn. Then she clasped Ezio's arm. He returned it with the same gesture and a grin.

"I am very glad to have met you, brother. I am proud that my children get to meet a man I could call a true friend"

"Same here, Signora. Your children are-- _interesting_ people"

The two of them look at the three siblings; Sofia and Yusuf had enclosed Gio in a hug.

Yusuf waggled his eyebrows at the struggling Gio, "So did you really shit on Borgia's grave?"

Gio frowned, "Of course not!"

Sofia gave a dissapointed sigh, "Pity".

Gio then gave the two a mischievous grin. "I pissed on it. Then set the surrounding grass on fire"

Yusuf and Sofia burst out laughing as Kassandra screeched out, "MALAKAH, _**GIOVANNI**_!" and scrambled to chase Gio with a slipper.

Ezio and Alodia glanced at each other as they heard, "I put it out Máma! I swear! I'm not Yusuf!!!" "HEY!"

Ezio sighed out a, "I will _never_ have children"

* * *

 Jacob is wheezing on the couch, Henry and Evie's horrified faces bolstering his mirth.

"So you and your kids kept hitting this poor bloke's face everytime you met him?"

Kassandra scratches her cheek. "Of course not, it happened only three times. But it became an inside joke within the Family. In his defense, the first time was when he was sixteen, I think"

Kassandra then frowns. "Wait, that came out wrong".

Jacob howls in laughter. Evie aims for his shins and kicks hard.

Henry sighs. He then notices Manon and Nate trying to sequester a dubloon. He clears his throat, the two birds stop when they realize they got caught.

"What about that coin? Where is it from?"

Kassandra's face softens. She looks at the sheepish birds, then at Evie and Jacob trying to pinch each other while defending from the other twin's attack, and then finally at Henry. She knows he is deflecting and to be honest, so was she.

It will do her good to talk more about her beloved Family. And for however short her clan stayed together in Nassau, they had the time of their life before tragedy struck left and right.

"Ah. The West Indies and my Golden Children"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry/not sorry Ezio. You are a good sport. Unfortunately, the face hitting thing turned into tradition. Wait until you meet the rest of the Family, Ezio. If The Masyaf Coven are the most scholarly of the Children, The Ottoman Coven are the eccentric geniuses of the Family. 
> 
> There are a lot of scandalous Greek curse phrases but I chose the one Gio says because it literally means, "I'll shit on your grave", but what it really means is, "I wish you the worst".
> 
> I loved the Italian endearments I included in this chapter. Topolino/Topolina is my personal favorite because it means "little mouse"
> 
> Cesáre's Celeste is a dragon, specifically a drake (wingless four legged dragon). She is a bitch by all accounts and it was satisfying to see her explode into a myriad of Dust when Cesáre fell. But even I have to admit, she looks pretty cool.
> 
> Giovanni's Belladonna is a Eurasian- Eagle Owl. She's a bit more level headed than Gio and as scholarly as him. Unfortunately also inherited Kassandra and Alexios's filthy mouth.
> 
> Ezio's Alodia is a Pallas' Fish Eagle. She is the smarts of the whole Ezio operation while Ezio himself is their heart. She adores tasteless jokes and bad singing, to Ezio's chagrin.
> 
> Sofia's Emir is a Mediterranean Monk Seal. Don't let his adorableness fool you, even if he flops aggressively after you. He has a sharp bite and powerful jaws. He is a bit childish to Sofia's responsible nature and is more prone to show their true thoughts.
> 
> Yusuf's Gamze is a Northern Bald Ibis/Hermit Ibis. She looks REALLY scary but she's the calm to Yusuf's passionate storm. In short, She is the Ninja Brian to Yusuf's Danny Sexbang.
> 
> As always, comments are love.


	4. Under the Tropical sky, we are free to love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there are pirates doing piratey things.
> 
> The West Indies Coven are the epitome of joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The West Indies Coven was so heartwarming to write, I surprised myself.
> 
> I sincerely hope this chapter makes you smile.
> 
> I adore british endearments. "Our" "my" and then the name of the one they love? Some people find it weird but it is comforting to know your heart is taken care of.
> 
> Oh! Double chapter update and updated tags :)

_**The Republic of Nassau:** _

"I don't like how quiet it is, Ma"

Kassandra and her daughter, Anne Bonny traveled slowly to the harbor, both of them carried food and drink.

"It's just before the crack of dawn, my Anne. No one in their right mind should be awake"

Anne side-eyed Kassandra, her little wren dæmon tucked in the crook of her neck, half asleep. "Ma. You _served_ in Sparta in the Delian wars. The boys are always up around this time. Are you saying you and your children have a few lost marbles?"

Kassandra smiled, " _Your_ words not mine".

Anne huffed. "Well, I'm still a little suspicious. The boys are up to something, mark my words"

"Mary too?"

" _Especially_ Mary"

Alexios snorted behind them, trailing after his host and carrying a few crates.

"Your brothers are not _THAT_ bad, Anne. Believe me when I say Yusuf, Sofia, and Gio are effectively worse when they work together"

"Ma, that was centuries ago and those three are respectable"

" _Respectable_ is not a term I'd use when talking about Yusuf but he is a lovable, honorable, rogue. Just like my Eldest now. Speak of the devil, there he is. _Ben_! Over here!"

Benjamin Hornigold, who stood at the docks, turned and gave his mother and coven mate a grin.

He said nothing as he relieved Kassandra of her basket of food and kissed her on the cheek.

He still said nothing as he put the food down on a nearby crate but his grin grew wider when he spotted Anne.

Kassandra looked around the still dock and aside from a decent sized single ship next to where they were, not a soul was in sight. Anne was right. It _IS_ odd.

"Ben-", Kassandra began.

Ben took out a long whistle from his coat pocket and all at once, everything became clear.

Kassandra chuckled and shook her head while Anne's face turned an interesting shade of red. "Oh _no_ ", groaned Alexios. Benjamin's dæmon, an albatross, sniggered from her perch.

" _Benjamin Hornigold_ , don't you **_dare_**!", Anne cried.

Ben proceeded to ignore her and blew the whistle. Kassandra had gifted it to him years ago and it is the one material thing he took care of meticulously. It produced a clear note that pierced the air.

Ben dropped the arm with the whistle, took a deep breath, and began a cheerful shanty to the chagrin of Anne;

[ _"Oh, the Anne Louise is waiting for a crew to jump aboard!_ ](https://soundcloud.com/thelongestjohns/anne-louise)  
[ _To take her out to deeper waters further from the shore"_ ](https://soundcloud.com/thelongestjohns/anne-louise)

Ben lifts his arms and gestured around him;

[ _"For its quiet and still in the harbor,_ ](https://soundcloud.com/thelongestjohns/anne-louise)  
[ _Not a voice to be heard in the bay,_ ](https://soundcloud.com/thelongestjohns/anne-louise)  
[ _But the winds coming down from Norway and there's plenty to be done today"_ ](https://soundcloud.com/thelongestjohns/anne-louise)

The dock and ship erupted to life. Kassandra's last two sons dropped from their hiding places next to their elder brother. Mary Read and Edward Kenway sport similar mischievous smiles; Mary, in her male persona today, holding her concertina that Anne absolutely hated and Edward with a guitar. They join Ben in the chorus;

[ _" **Oh**! Cast off me lads!_ ](https://soundcloud.com/thelongestjohns/anne-louise)  
[ _We'll set the sails out in cause_ ](https://soundcloud.com/thelongestjohns/anne-louise)  
[ _She's been gasping for some action,_ ](https://soundcloud.com/thelongestjohns/anne-louise)  
[ _Out on the open seas!_ ](https://soundcloud.com/thelongestjohns/anne-louise)  
[ _Oh there's nothing quite like pitching_ ](https://soundcloud.com/thelongestjohns/anne-louise)  
[ _Along at dangerous speeds,_ ](https://soundcloud.com/thelongestjohns/anne-louise)  
[ _With my hand on the tiller_ ](https://soundcloud.com/thelongestjohns/anne-louise)  
[ _Of my sky blue westerly"_ ](https://soundcloud.com/thelongestjohns/anne-louise)

Ben's two good friends, Josiah and John, cheered and joined a very amused Adéwale as he clapped to the rhythm while the three men danced a jig around their mother and clan sister. Anne is now as red as her hair, her little wren a puffball now fully awake.

From the corner of her eye, Kassandra can see Charles Vane, Jack Rackham, and their dæmons, go nearer the joyful group with Rackham carefully holding something wrapped in his hands.

Edward jumped in front of Anne and grabbed the tray off her hands, depositing it on the crate Alexios was still carrying. Alexios gave his adopted son the stinkeye as Edward's Jackdaw dæmon nudged his cheek in apology and swiftly flutterred back to her host as he strummed the guitar and opened his mouth to sing his part;

[ _"Oh, we've coffee and we've bacon and we've everything on board,_ ](https://soundcloud.com/thelongestjohns/anne-louise)  
[ _So cry the crew, 'Cast off from this safe haven we've been moored!',_ ](https://soundcloud.com/thelongestjohns/anne-louise)  
[ _For there's salt wind in our lungs boys, and salt blood in our veins,_ ](https://soundcloud.com/thelongestjohns/anne-louise)  
[ _But the winds coming down from Norway making horses beyond the cranes"_ ](https://soundcloud.com/thelongestjohns/anne-louise)

The three men and their mates belt out the next verse, Mary's larger than normal Sea Lion clapping his flippers while the other daemons join him and Kassandra's sons in song;

[ _" **Oh**! Cast off me lads!_ ](https://soundcloud.com/thelongestjohns/anne-louise)  
[ _We'll set the sails out in cause,_ ](https://soundcloud.com/thelongestjohns/anne-louise)  
[ _She's been gasping for some action_ ](https://soundcloud.com/thelongestjohns/anne-louise)  
[ _Out on the open seas,_ ](https://soundcloud.com/thelongestjohns/anne-louise)  
[ _Oh there's nothing quite like pitching_ ](https://soundcloud.com/thelongestjohns/anne-louise)  
[ _Along at dangerous speeds,_ ](https://soundcloud.com/thelongestjohns/anne-louise)  
[ _With my hand on the tiller_ ](https://soundcloud.com/thelongestjohns/anne-louise)  
[ _Of my sky blue westerly"_ ](https://soundcloud.com/thelongestjohns/anne-louise)

Edward Thatch suddenly appeared behind Anne. The woman gave a squeak as Thatch clapped her on the shoulder. Thatch's humongous Tibetan Mastiff daemon rubbed her body against Alexios' affectionately as she passed. Thatch opened his mouth and sang.

  
["Oh she may be kinda small but she's got everything and more"](https://soundcloud.com/thelongestjohns/anne-louise)

At this Anne glowered at the dig at her. Mary was shorter, how _rude_! Thatch walked backwards and gestured to her brothers;

"[ _For a crew of hopeless seadogs salut side up the shore_](https://soundcloud.com/thelongestjohns/anne-louise)"

There was cheerful laughter at that. Thatch then sauntered up to Kassandra and gently took her hands. Ben, Mary, and Edward's smiles were instantly wiped off their faces while Anne gasped indignantly at Thatch's nerve.

Kassandra on the other hand giggled, the smile on her face equaled the blush on her cheeks as Eddie Thatch looked her in the eyes and serenaded her;

[ _"Oh we may be back in a month, or we may be back in a day,_ ](https://soundcloud.com/thelongestjohns/anne-louise)  
[ _But the winds coming down from Norway and there's no way that we can stay"_ ](https://soundcloud.com/thelongestjohns/anne-louise)

They are interrupted by Thatch being hauled away in an aggressive jig by Ben and Edward while Anne and Mary positioned themselves between their Mum and Thatch as they sang a bit louder than necessary in their annoyance;

 _[" **Oh**! Cast off me lads!](https://soundcloud.com/thelongestjohns/anne-louise) _  
_[We'll set the sails out in cause](https://soundcloud.com/thelongestjohns/anne-louise) _  
_[She's been gasping for some action](https://soundcloud.com/thelongestjohns/anne-louise) _  
_[Out on the open seas](https://soundcloud.com/thelongestjohns/anne-louise) _  
_[Oh there's nothing quite like pitching](https://soundcloud.com/thelongestjohns/anne-louise) _  
_[Along at dangerous speeds](https://soundcloud.com/thelongestjohns/anne-louise) _  
_[With my hand on the tiller](https://soundcloud.com/thelongestjohns/anne-louise) _  
_[Of my sky blue westerly"](https://soundcloud.com/thelongestjohns/anne-louise) _

Mary then turned to Anne who returned her a warm smile. Mary bumped her shoulders with her coven mate, the one with Anne's little wren, and sang to her softy;

[ _"Oh, the Anne Louise has had her fill and now we must away,_ ](https://soundcloud.com/thelongestjohns/anne-louise)  
[ _To walk upon the shores and share the stories of the day,_ ](https://soundcloud.com/thelongestjohns/anne-louise)  
[ _Oh we may sleep well in our beds tonight and we may not be back here for days,_ ](https://soundcloud.com/thelongestjohns/anne-louise)  
[ _But the winds coming down from Norway and our dreams will be on the waves"_ ](https://soundcloud.com/thelongestjohns/anne-louise)

They are finally joined in the docks by Rackham and Vane, and the two men watch as the brothers, and Thatch, and their crews sing one final _;_

[ _" **Oh!** Cast off me lads_](https://soundcloud.com/thelongestjohns/anne-louise)  
[_We'll set the sails out in 'cause_](https://soundcloud.com/thelongestjohns/anne-louise)  
[_She's been gasping for some action_](https://soundcloud.com/thelongestjohns/anne-louise)  
[_Out on the open seas_](https://soundcloud.com/thelongestjohns/anne-louise)  
[_Oh there's nothing quite like pitching_](https://soundcloud.com/thelongestjohns/anne-louise)  
[_Along at dangerous speeds_](https://soundcloud.com/thelongestjohns/anne-louise)  
[_With my hand on the tiller_](https://soundcloud.com/thelongestjohns/anne-louise)  
[_('With my hand on the tiller!'_](https://soundcloud.com/thelongestjohns/anne-louise)sang their dæmons in answer[ _)_](https://soundcloud.com/thelongestjohns/anne-louise)  
[_With my hand on the tiller_](https://soundcloud.com/thelongestjohns/anne-louise)  
[_Of my sky blue westerly"_](https://soundcloud.com/thelongestjohns/anne-louise)

There was loud cheering from the crew and Kassandra clapped her hands in joy as Anne shook her head and kissed and hugged each of her coven mates in exasperation before turning to Jack, who gave her the wrapped parcel. Red in the face she kissed him too.

" _ **Happy Birthday**_ to our dearest Anne! Three cheers for Mum's youngest!" Edward crowed. Her brothers, their dæmons, their crew, Kassandra, Rackham, and even grumpy Vane with his even grumpier saltwater crocodile of a daemon joined in the rousing cheer.

Anne shook her head, still red in the face but finally smiling , "I asked for nothing, lads. You didn't have to do all this".

"Aye, lass, but we did. We wish you happiness and health and a good year, our darling Anne," Mary answered, her sea lion bobbing his head in agreement.

Rackham's Calico cat stretched as he gestured to his gift, "Go on, luv, open it"

Anne did and almost burst into tears. Fresh Mangoes and Wild Strawberries, a rarity, almost an impossibility, in tropical Nassau.

She wrapped them again carefully, handed Rackham's gift to Alexios (who had finally put down the crate and drinks only to be given something in return) and threw her arms around Rackham's to give him a passionate kiss.

Ben put a hand over his heart and leaned over Mary and Edward in pretend anguish, his dæmon pretending to sob with a wing hiding her face. "See that, lads? She chooses that rascal over us, her mates. How can our broken hearts move on?"

"I choose him, first of all, because Jack doesn't know how to hold a tune," Anne held Rackham's face in her hands.

Rackham opened his mouth to protest, paused, then shrugged. Jack's calico, Patches, laughed. "Fair point, our Anne"

"And I _do_ love you, our Ben, and our Edward, and our Mary," Anne said laughing. "As much as I love our Jack. Honestly lads, you're all like children about this"

Rackham was about to retort but he glanced at Kassandra and tilted his head in respect.

"Mistress Kass"

"Rackham. Are you taking good care of our Anne?"

"As well as your sons would, mistress. I'd even argue Anne is taking care of me."

"That's good enough for me, my boy"

Mary snorted as Ben staggered in pretend pain and Edward joined him in bemoaning, " _Woe, woe, our love has flown away!_ "

Vane rolled his eyes. "Everyone here been hit with a sudden bout of melodrama?"

Mary grinned and steadied Edward, "You can always join us, Vane"

Edward blinked, "Uh, we talk about things like these first, James my lad"

Vane snorted, "It's 'James' again today, Read? And no I don't want any of--," he gestured at Anne and Rackham, then at Mary and Edward, then finally at Ben who was gesturing wildly at John and Josiah while they bombard him with seaweed "--what you lovestruck idiots are doing". Kassandra's four children's relations with each other were Nassau's open secret.

"What's to lose with a little love, Vane?"

Vane glared at Mary's cheeky grin. "A clean bill of health," he growled.

Mary and Edward laughed. "Well, we can't be too careful, we'll give him that"

Kassandra gifted Vane with a warm smile when he glanced at her and he quickly looked away, ears red, his dæmon shifting uncomfortably.

Kassandra had wondered why his reactions were somewhat similar to Claudia's in the first few years she knew her. Vane was rough to everyone but her. Mary had once thought it was a similar situation like Thatch but Vane looked absolutely affronted and a bit green when Ben asked him straight if he liked Kassandra ("You bloody, git! Do you four always think with your loins? I don't like her that way!").

Oh dear...maybe another grown-up that saw her as a parental substitute?

He also did react with great irritation (just like Claudia and _bizarrely_ , her granddaughter, Flavia's reaction to Jun wooing her) whenever Thatch openly expressed his love for her. Speaking of-

"Blessings to you, Anne! You make your darling mother proud"

Anne turned to the older pirate and gave a rueful smile, "Thank you, Thatch. Not another step torwards my maíther, please"

Thatch stopped in trying to inch closer to Kassandra.

Ben, hearing what Anne said, dived between Kassandra and Thatch. He cheerfully grit out, "If I knew you'd be persistent in wooing me mum, Thatch, I would have thrown you overboard years ago"

"Your irritation fills me with joy, Ben. Did ye hear that, my Kassie? Foiled again by your children," Eddie lamented. He gave Kassandra and Alexios a wink while his humongous dæmon beside him sniggered. Alexios and Kassandra both chuckled, cheeks tinged with red. "But for your Anne's birthday, I'll keep my distance today"

"Do us a favor and make it a week," Anne hopefully tried.

"How about six months?" groused Mary.

Edward looked a bit green, "How about stopping all together? You share the same name as me ,Thatch, and it is very weird to know you and mum are a thing"

"A day, me boyos, then all is fair again in love and war," Thatch replied to them to their annoyance.

"We'll show you fair, Thatch, ya shameless hussy," growled Vane.

"You cannot keep me from my love!"

Kassandra's heart warmed at the sight of everyone, teasing and arguing and enjoying what was going to be a wonderful day.

* * *

Kassandra gathers the dubloons, the whistle, Mary's Bandanna and Beads, pressed flowers Anne has gathered, and other small things left behind from her clan in Nassau.

"Those were mostly joyous times. But all things must come to an end"

Jacob, Evie, and Henry watch as she puts her treasures away to the dissapointment of Nate and Manon.

Evie once again is the only one brave enough to ask (even if she and Henry knew what came next, it was mostly for the benefit of Jacob), "What happened?"

"An epidemic set in Nassau. The logistics of a growing nation were not accounted for by my children and paramour. A fine idea but poor execution lead to a lot of lives lost and many starving.

There was also the war between the Templars and the Assassins. Again. It wedged my children apart with their ideologies; the repercussions of that can be felt today"

She takes another wrapped package and lays out a pocket watch, a doll, a ribbon, intricately woven beads, and a few other small things here and there.

"Which leads us to Shay--"

"The traitor," Evie automatically replies without thinking.

At once, the atmosphere in the room begins to shift.

It was evident that Kassandra is stopping herself from lashing out, evident with the way her hand is balled tightly in a fist, shaking.

Evie leans back but to her surprise, Jacob's arm shoots out to protect her. He quickly says, "I'm sorry, Evie doesn't mean it that way"

Kassandra takes a deep breath and stops. From upstairs, they hear a loud crash. The three assassins jump, but Kassandra sighs. Waves at them to sit down again.

"He said he won't show himself to you until--until we feel better about all this"

It takes Henry a minute to realize it. "Your dæmon"

Kassandra nods. "I suppose there is time for one more family story before--"

Kassandra stops herself. Before her current children. And _them_.

Jacob suddenly wants this last conversation to stretch out more than it needed to.

Kassandra doesn't pay attention to the three's discomfort, lost in her thoughts, staring at the things her last clan left her. She caresssed each of them in turn.

"I'd love to talk about my darlings Arno, and Jenny, and Haytham. I'd like to talk about Aveline, and Madeleine and Connor. I want to tell you about the horrors of France, our decades search for our dear Jenny. I'd like to tell you about our coven in the new world, how we started it.

But for now I will tell you about Shay, because he is the one thread that ties their stories together"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song I used is "Anne Louise", an original song crafted by my favorite Shanty singers,The Longest Johns. 
> 
> I had fun storyboarding it in my head. [I encourage listening to it while reading the Nassau segment](https://soundcloud.com/thelongestjohns/anne-louise)
> 
> So yes, here we are, I will say this now. Each coven IS polygamous with each other and that has always been my thing ever since I became tired of ship wars. I always go, but what if they're ALL together? 
> 
> There may be a bit of confusion with the pronouns I use for Mary/James. In my head, I use 'they' and they're non-binary for me. But since this is set in the past, i alternate between him/her, brother/sister and son/daughter. Kass understands. It also prepared her for Polly, then Ned.
> 
> Vane here is aggressively Ace. I don't know why I singled him out to be one because irl he most def isn't but I feel it is right and when I reveal the whole concept of his character, I hope you finally understand.
> 
> As you can see, it's def Anne/Rackham for this series even though I don't ship them. It's Ben/everyone because I love my boy and he is shameless and the best, Mary/Ed is a thing too here. 
> 
> They strongly do not approve of Thatch with their mum but I think they're making a mistake. Have you seen Thatch's Beard and fiery hat? Wicked cool. 
> 
> As always, comments are love!
> 
> Shay next. Poor Shay.


	5. Fall and Rise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor, unlucky, Shay can never take a break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHAY :(

Kassandra clasps and unclasps her hands.

"You know very well, Miss Frye, that is an unfair assessment of Shay. I suppose your Brotherhood would scrub any records of any dark deeds they had done?"

"Forgive me but--"

"I'm not finished. You and Henry are scholars, yes? Then you would know the error that Achilles Davenport made for relentlessly chasing the Precursor sites?

Despite Shay's repeated warnings, he still persisted. The Assasins STILL were obsessed with finding the damned things without thinking of the consequences"

"Ten thousand lives in Lisbon perished and many more were left homeless in the resulting collapse of the temple Shay was assigned to. Just like in Haiti," Henry quietly confirms.

Jacob's jaw drops. Manon hops towards him as he says, "No one man or thing can cause such destruction--can he?"

"I do not know the answer to that question, Jacob, but I do know that Shay blames himself for the earthquake in Lisbon. To this day, he has never stopped visiting and making amends, my poor grandchild," Kassandra sighed fondly. "That _boy_ \-- maybe that's where Ned is headed? Back to family!"

"Hold on," Evie straightens in alarm. She blurts out, "Shay Patrick Cormac is still alive?"

At the same time, Jacob tilts his head and asks, "Grandson?"

Kassandra blinks, not sure which to answer first. She settles on Jacob's question because it was easier to answer.

"Ah, oh no. I forgot people don't understand how this family rears their children. It's a... _group_ effort," she chuckles, "That said, Shay is one of my great-grandchildren. Mary and Edward had a child. When my Mary--when she--when she left us." Kassandra began breathing hard.

Mary's death was unfair. They should have had more time. Upstairs, Alexios breaks something in his rage. Kassandra proceeds to send him a warning, seeing her three guests' alarm."We thought the girl had perished too. But Anne found out where they took her and we stole her back. The girl was raised under Anne's maiden name before Bonny and then from her came Shay"

Kassandra sighs. She looks at Evie, tired. Evie tries her best to not squirm.

"I have many grandchildren, and they have raised their children the way their parents had; with many hands working together. I do not know about the generation after them but--Darrim, Tazim, Sef, Marcello, Flavia? Giovanni's little girl? Jenny, Haytham? Polly and her Shay. Arno's Leon and Connor's Io:nhióte and now I have my dearest little Nellie--"

Kassandra puts a hand over her mouth as her eyes widens, just realizing something. She drops her hand and shakes her head. She can feel Alexios's despair waft through once again. She powers on.

"I remember the names of all the grandchildren I have met or stayed with. How can I not? In my long life I have nothing but heirlooms and memories and the ghosts my children left me"

Kassandra stares at the ceiling. Alexios is calm again.

"None of my grandchildren or their descendants had the poor luck my Shay had"

* * *

_ **Davenport Homestead:** _

" _SHAY_!"

Kassandra shouldered her way to the front of the pack. Before Liam or Achilles could grab her, she ran to her great-grandson and shielded him with her body, arms outstretched.

Shay, face tear streaked, pleaded, "Nan. Please stay out of this"

"Shay Patrick Cormac, don't you dare tell me that. They will hurt you"

"Shay, please, listen to us. Just return what you took," Hope said, trying to reach out to them.

Kassandra, on occassion, makes on the spot decisions that may not have been so great in hindsight. Revealing she had an artifact for instance and pointing said artifact at a large gathering of Assassins was one of those decisions.

" **Stay**. **Away**. From. My. Grandson"

"Achilles! She has an artifact!"  
"Grab her!"  
"Keep away, we don't know what it'll do!"  
"Grandson? That can't be right"

"Shay, do not make us take your life, brother"

Shay did not know who said that but he answered, "Thousands of lives have been lost, what's one more?"

Shay took a step toward the edge of the cliff they were on.

"Will you be leaving me alone, my Shay?"

Shay looked at his great-grandmother, and hesitated.

"Nan-"

A shot rang out and everything flashed slowly for Kassandra. Shay fell off the cliff and his peregrine falcon dived after him.

Kassandra was not able to move fast enough. She watched in horror as Shay, the last member of her family left from Ben, Mary, Edward, and Anne, dissappeared into the waves.

She heard the sound of a cocking gun. Chevalier, the bastard, will pay dearly for this.

"Kassandra--," Achilles tried.

She whirled and pointed her spear at them. She spied a horrified Hope and a shocked Liam.

"I trusted you both," she told them quietly.

Hope looked like Kassandra had physically struck her, the girl's face wet with tears and pleaded, "No, _no_ , Kassandra don't--I'm _sorry_ \--I didn't mean--"

Kassandra was not listening to her. "I even watched you grow and defended you, Liam, because Polly hated your guts, boy. And this is how you returned my kindness, lad?"

Liam now took a fearful step back from Kassandra's quiet rage. "Nana Kass-". None of the Assassins dare move at the revelations being spilled.

" **YOU REPAY ME BY KILLING OFF THE LAST OF MY FAMILY** "

"Nana Kass, _please_ , I didn't-"

"Kassandra I couldn't hurt Shay if I _tried_ -"

"Liam, Hope, enough. Kassandra hand us the spear. You have a lot of things to explain," Achilles interrupted hand outstretched to Kassandra.

Kassandra's spear began to glow. "No, Achilles. I _won't_. Hear me and hear this well. A pox on you all," she then pointed her spear at Liam and Hope. "Especially you two. I curse you both and everyone here that witnessed an injustice done today and have done nothing. _May the furies come for you all_ "

Hope and Liam reeled backward, now completely terrified with their dæmons crying. Achilles tried reaching for her but he suddenly found his body frozen, his turtle on his shoulder starting to panic. In fact everyone's host bodies were frozen. Everyone but Chevalier.

Chevalier aimed for Kassandra, not realizing that his dæmon instead was frozen in his place. "Those are your last words, _witch_?"

Kassandra smiled at him. "No, _these_ are. _**Kyra** , guide our hands_. _System Command: **Burst on Target**_ " she pointed her spear at his gun. It exploded and Chevalier's scream of pain echoed across the cliffs. He heard a telltale click. Alexios, out of nowhere, pressed the barrel of his own gun to the back of Chevalier's head and fired.

Bits of the man's brain matter splattered in front of the still frozen Hope and Liam.

None of the dæmons, who are unaffected by Kassandra's spell, moved to stop Kassandra and Alexios as they left to look for Shay.

* * *

**_New York, several months later:_ **

Kassandra rushed after Shay but she wasn't able to catch him as he entered one of the fancier buildings.

Alexios jogged after her, earning them a few stares but otherwise, nothing too strange for a human with a human dæmon.

" _Malakah_ , that boy," wheezed Kassandra. "You'd think he'd stop leaving us after what happened with the Assassins but _nooo_ , now he keeps disappearing off somewhere! Why are kids like this?" Alexios patted her. There were templar guards at the entrance so she might as well improvise.

They pretended to stroll nonchalantly to the back.

"How in Tarturus do people of this era stand such restrictive clothing?" complained Alexios. Kassandra glared at him. "You think _that_ is restrictive, Alexios? Try this damned contraption" she gestured towards her bustiere.

"Maybe I will. My legs miss the free air," countered Alexios.

Kassandra squinted at him. They have reached the back gardens, no one is guarding the gate, which is odd but Kassandra decided to take the chance.

"Let's shave off your beard first and stuff your front. You'd make a passable maiden. Not good looking but passable"

"Maybe it's an aquired taste then. I bet I will bring in all the suitors"

Before Kassandra could fully comprehend Alexios in a dress, all demure, with eyelashes all a-flutter, being fawned over left and right, Shay wandered outside.

He blinked when he spotted them, then sighed; Felicity on his shoulder stretched her wonky leg from the fall.

"Nan. Alexios. _What_ are you doing?"

"Talking about exchanging clothes because Alexios here is uncomfortable. He thinks he'll look better in what I'm wearing"

"I'd make a very fetching woman, Kassandra," Alexios persisted.

"I do not want to comment on that nor think about it, Nan. Why are you really here?"

Alexios crossed his arms. "Shay, did you join the Templars?"

Shay said nothing so Alexios eyed Felicity. Felicity stubbornly looked away from him.

"Felicity-" Alexios began but was interrupted by a; "Shay, who are these?"

A man appeared seemingly from nowhere behind Shay. Kassandra frowned, she did not sense he was there before. She stared at him. Something about him seemed familiar.

"Ah, Grand Master. This is," Shay glanced at Kassandra, "My cousin. She was worried about me and came looking for me. Kassandra this is-"

"Haytham," Kassandra said breathlessly.

The man blinked. The eagle on his shoulder shifted, looked sharply at her, then at Alexios. Recognition dawned on their faces.

"Aunt- no-- _Grandmother_? It can't be-," Grand Master Haytham Kenway stared at his long lost relative.

Kassandra slowly moved towards him hands outstretched, tears spilling from her face. And because Haytham doesn't know what to do with the sight of a woman crying, he allows her to cup his face.

"Oh _Haythie_ , my little Haythie! They- they told us you perished in a fire after they killed your father! They showed us the bodies. You and Jenny were unrecognizable--," she sobbed.

Something dark crossed Haytham's face. It was gone instantly and replaced with a neutral expression.

"I looked for you and Aunt Anne, and Pollyana. They said their ship was attacked at sea so I thought I lost--I'm glad you are safe," he held her arms tightly.

"What is going on? How does he know Mum and Nana Anne?," Shay interrupted.

Kassandra wiped her face and gestured for Shay to come closer. She clasped his hand in hers and gave a wet laugh. "Let's--Let's try this again. Shay, this is your Uncle Haytham. Haytham, this is your sister Polly's boy, Shay"

Templars trickled out in the courtyard and murmured at the sight.

Christopher Gist came up to them but judging the smile on his face, he looked happy to see them like this. Weird.

"Grand Master, Shay, Kass. Everything alright?" he cheerfully asked.

Before Kassandra can answer, Haytham replied, "Yes, Gist. Everything is fine" He looked at Kassandra and Shay. "More than fine. I just discovered I still have family left"

Kassandra bursts into happy tears, pulling her suprised boys into a hug. She can get mad at them later for being Templars.

* * *

  
_**1794, Kenway Manor, London;** _

"Nan, I don't know if I can face Arno again," Shay quietly admitted.

They watched from the second floor as a carriage pulled up in front of the gates, and was let in.

"Not after what happened in our last talk," Shay sounded so, incredibly tired.

"So you will give up? Tell me Shay, will you avoid him forever?"

Jennifer Scott called from behind them. Unlike Kassandra and Shay, who are immortal, Jenny has aged considerably. But for an old woman, she moved quickly and quietly. She also was stronger than her age has any right to be. She stood ramrod straight and carried herself with pride.

Her decades of torment molded her into something fierce. Almost inhuman. Almost. She was still family, for better or for worse. Salem, (Shay never had the courage to ask exactly what kind of dæmon he settled again into after her kidnapping and slavery so he settled for 'cat-like'), stretched and drooped on her shoulders like a bizzare black scarf.

"I do not know if he can ever forgive me. I have no right to ask that of him," Shay answered.

From their spot they saw Arno Dorian step out of the carriage, his dæmon on his shoulder, and look around. To their surprise, a boy with a cat dæmon excitedly jumped after him followed by a suspicious looking man and a goat dæmon.

The man suddenly turned his head to stare at them. He raised his hand to waggle his fingers. Kassandra frowned.

"You're being thick headed with pride, Shay. Do you not love this family? Do you not love him?"

Shay glared at his Aunt. "How could ya ask that, Jen? I love this family and yes, I love the boy. I will make amends, to him and to Élise--" Shay stopped, stricken. Jenny closed her eyes.

Almost a year, seeing Élise's body broken and her skin charred-- It was too soon. Their collective grief has not waned in the slightest. Kassandra's hands tightened on her arms. She will never feel her little Élise hug her. Never hear the words "Máman!" from her lips ever again.

Their guests headed for the entrance of the manor.

It was Kassandra who said, "Then do so, Shay. Make amends. Take responsibility for the wrong that was done. Have I not drilled that into your heads and hearts? We are only but human, we make mistakes. Sometimes ones that hurt the people we love. But it is in caring for each other and striving through the tough times together where we survive and come out more or less, alright"

She turned and headed for the entrance hall where the other members of the Family already were.

"Let's go you two. Let us welcome them home"

\---

Entering the foyer, they saw the three new arrivals making small talk with their other guests, who arrived a week earlier.

Arno smiled when he spotted Kassandra and Jenny, and moved to go toward them. Then he stopped, smile disappearing, when he saw Shay. He looked away. Shay's sad, rueful smile, couldn't hide the pang of hurt by Arno's rejection.

Shay felt a hand on his arm and he looks up to see Madeleine de'Lisle smile at him. She sympathized with him it seems.

Shay, Kassandra, and Jenny do not know much about the woman. But they do know she was a Templar and that she was fiercely protective of her adoptive daughter, Aveline (who she brought with her), and Connor.

She doesn't mind they don't fully trust her, but it seemed that her loyalty extended to any of Kassandra's family and Kassandra herself. When pressed for information, she smiled and said, "One day, I will explain everything to you all, but until then, I will do my best where my siblings had failed and I _will_ protect you". From what, she will not say but she had presented them with the Prophecy Disk.

Aveline de Grandperé was a reluctant new member of their Family. It's clear she's here only for Connor. But it seemed every day she was with them, she discovered something extraordinary about the family. Admittedly, she was nervous about Salem's strange form.

And Connor. _Poor_ Connor. He tapped Shay's arm in sympathy. He knew that Shay, Jenny, and Kassandra had forgiven him for Haytham's death. Now if only the man forgave himself.

Arno motioned to the boy that came with him and smiled at his and Élise's--well, technically their governess, but to them she was _their_ Mamán.

"Léon, I would like to introduce you to my-- _Our_ Family"

Kassandra put a hand over her mouth, then she gave a wide, watery smile. "Oh, Arno"

Arno gave her a tired, shy smile. "He helped me with the Lantern in the King's Vault, Mamán. His guardian, Madame Margot, gave her blessing for me to take him with me"

Léon gave them all a cheeky wave. All the adults chuckled.

Arno pointed to each of them, "You have already met Connor, Aveline, and Madamoiselle Madeleine," they nodded in turn, "these are my other clan mates Jennifer," Jenny nodded. Arno hesitated then said, "Over there is Shay," Shay could only nod in surprise. "And this is the head of our family, our Mamán Kassandra," Kassandra gave the boy a gentle smile.

"Your _Máman_? So she is Grandmère to me, is that not right? She does not look old-" He stopped when he accidentally locked eyes with Jenny, physically the oldest looking at more than 80 years.

Jenny snorted, "You'll learn that the miracle of this family is that not everything is what it seems at face value, boy. She is my grandmother too"

Léon's eyes widened in intrigue. Arno shook his head fondly at the boy. To him, all of this is one grand adventure. Arno's dæmon tapped her wing on his ear. Oh. He almost forgot. He turned his head to the man that escorted him and Léon to England.

The man, seeing his chance, approached them, and to everyone's surprise, bowed before Kassandra.

" _ **Hail** , Blessed Mother._ You are more beautiful than the legends say," the man straightened and smiled, "I am your humble servant, and friend to you and your family, the Marquis De Sade"

Kassandra scratched her cheek in embarassment, "There is no need for pomp, monsieur--"

"On the contrary, Your Majesty, there is. My associates think I tread on very thin ice by telling you this and revealing ourselves to you before it is time, but I think secrets kept seem to do more harm to this family than good. It has claimed and will claim more if you allow it to continue"

He took off his glove, and showed the bracelet hiding within. It had a lone pendant shaped into a symbol of a hand, and nestled in its palm there sat a jeweled eye.

Madeleine straightened and Jenny stared intensely at it. "Monsieur, how do you have that-"

"It is not just similar to the symbol that you and your siblings carry so close to your heart, Madame de L'isle. Rather it is a marriage of your family's symbol and her Majesty's family, as it should be. It is our mission, to see you fulfill your destinies but most of all, to see no harm come to any of you," he frowned.

"We are many, and have watched you throughout the centuries, but it seems time and time again we are foiled. So I say, screw it, time to change things"

Kassandra rubbed her arm, "Are you allowed to say who tasked you to watch over us?"

De Sade grinned, "You know them quite well, Your Majesty. You evoke them when you need them. That is as much as I can say. We are divided into groups. But I and my associates are not the only ones looking out for you. Your little brother from Egypt sometimes makes contact with us"

" _Bayek_?" whispered Kassandra. "Where--"

"I am sorry. I cannot say, we cannot pin him down in any one location. You know how dangerous it is"

Kassandra nodded sadly.

De Sade turned to Arno and shook his hand. "I will have to leave now, Arno, if I want to catch the next ship back to France. Take care of yourself and your family. I will keep in touch"

"Thank you, Monsieur," Arno said quietly.

De Sade then tapped Léon on the head. "I will inform Madame Margot you arrived safely, but never forget where you came from, boy. Write to her regularly, do you hear?"

"Yes, Monsieur"

De Sade once again bowed in front of the Family,

He straightened and smiled when he saw Alexios lead a little girl, about Léon's age, to the foyer.

"Many Blessings to your Family, Oh great Kassandra! Know that you are not alone, for your Family here and beyond loves you. We will not be passive watchers anymore. Look for our symbol, for we are many and we will not let our Family fall"

And then he is gone taking with him many unanswered questions.

Connor motioned to the girl who let go of Alexios's hand and ran to him.

"Arno, Léon, let me introduce you to my daughter, Io:nhióte".

Io:nhióte shyly waved at Léon who gulped and squeaked out a timid 'hello'.

Connor chuckled, Jenny sighed, Aveline and Madeleine shared a knowing look, and Arno looked around confused then his eyes landed over to Shay. Shay gave him a sheepish smile and shrugged. Arno could only nod and smile back, just a bit. Not forgiveness, but a start.

After years of worrying, and months of mourning, Shay finally felt hope swell in his chest.

* * *

 

"Immortality is unfortunately the gift forced on him by the _Yggdrasil Program_. And the Assassins would have had inadvertently destroyed the world if they had been allowed to keep tampering with the _code_ \-- er--the _roots_ of the world. Shay was a bit---primitive when he described it, I believe. 'They are the structures that held the world together'.

He isn't wrong. The Family we made in the New World decided that it was not safe to stay neutral anymore. So we began our search for more precursor artifacts, and we tried either destroying them or hiding them away. After Leon and Io:nhióte's child was born and after giving my blessings- I sailed back to India then traveled north to visit the country of Kyrat for the first time in centuries"

The three are silent. Tense.

Kassandra nodded. It was time.

She turns to face Henry and Draupadi directly.

"Then after my pilgrimage, I ended up in the Sikh Empire. I became your mother's nurse maid. Imagine, me! Ending up taking care of a princess"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHAY ;3c
> 
> I uh. Kass was harsh to Hope and Liam. They'll get their chance to redeem themselves
> 
> I revealed more world building! You'll notice the spell is structured like code and I called a Precursor site a 'Program'
> 
> I will also kill for a chance to see Alexios in a drag. And killing it. It is UNFAIR how hot Alexios and Kassandra are
> 
> Also Léon and Io:nhióthe are canon Assassin's Creed kids! They're great and I cannot wait to write more about them
> 
> The Colonial Coven are the adventurers of the Family. Jenny is their defacto Head when Kass is unavailable and is a very good spellcaster. I'll talk about Salem in length one day, but he is...well-- a gloopy, inky mess with eyes where eyes shouldn't be. He's very nice though.
> 
> Madeleine is effectively a Knight (if you have read the other fics in this series, you'll know that I drop that term a lot) :) watch out for her and her siblings I guess. Same with De Sade and his associates.
> 
> Admittedly writing this chapter I'd now like to explore Arno/Shay (Poor Shay, I'm putting him through so much xD)
> 
> Next chapter is the one! The one I am most excited and nervous about :( poor Henry. Poor Evie and Jacob. Poor Kassandra
> 
> As always, comments are love! One more chapter and it's where everything comes to a head


	6. Beloved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Come in Misery, where you can seem as old as your omens.  
> And the Mother we Share will never keep our proud head from falling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :(

Henry could hardly believe it, but here is proof.

Kassandra presents Henry a painted official iconograph of his Āmā. His mother, even in her late forties, is quite beautiful, but looking at her picture in her youth? She is stunning.

"Your mother, even then, was wise beyond her years. Her beauty renowned. She shone so bright, all I could do was barely catch up"

Henry can feel Evie and Jacob's curious staring. He had never exactly told them his mother, Pyara Kaur, was a princess, granddaughter to the late Sikh Ranjit Singh. He passes her photo to the two of them.

"Henry, she's gorgeous," Evie says. Jacob nods quietly. Henry knows their own mother died at childbirth.

Henry smiles, "She still is. She is as beautiful as she is kind"

Manon curiously asks, "Why aren't you with her then?"

"Why indeed? I suppose one of those reasons is because of Henry's father--," Kassandra carefully says.

All joy vanishes from Henry's face, a mask of neutrality replacing it.

"And I returned here to properly take care of her younger siblings. You--you know who they are"

Yes. They did.

Kassandra gives Henry a kind smile. "I was there when they met"

"Oh?," he politely inquires.

"I may have thrown him off the balcony more than once--"

Henry bursts out laughing. Evie and Jacob look at each other worried. Something is _definitely_ wrong with Henry.

"Your mother reminded me that I was setting a bad example to Crawford-"

"Starrick was there!?!" Jacob asks before anyone can get a word in. Henry stops laughing.

Kassandra nods. "He was. So was Pearl, and Lucy was born there too. When Pyara was old enough, I became a governess to the three. I was allowed to bring them with me to the palace whenever the princess requested for my company"

Kassandra looks out the window, ignoring Jacob and Evie's agog faces. "She was sixteen summers when she met your father, Henry. Crawford was eleven, Lucy was one, Pearl was four. I adopted an urchin from the streets. He was a son of a british sailor and a local woman. No one wanted him so I took him in. His given name was Maxwell--," Jacob's hand slipped from his perch.

"When your father and mother eloped, your mother still kept in touch with me. Your father disapproved, of course. I was there when you were born"

Kassandra touched Henry's knee again. "When my children's families went back home to England, I followed, naturally. I took Maxie with me. He just turned eight then"

She settles back and reaches out to take something from the very bottom of her box.

"Léon and Io:nhióte came home to me, bringing their grandchild, Ned. He is only two years older than you"

Henry listens enraptured.

"I came back here. On paper, officially, I was the heir to the Kenway mansion, governess and private tutors to the children of three of the most distinguished families in London. Our alibies were solid. Pyara and her husband came to visit a few years later with you, Henry, in tow, and Pyara recommended me to a friend of your father--"

Here Kassandra makes eye contact with the twins. She still looks at them as she places something soft on the table.

Baby blankets with an embroidered E and J.

Jacob's breath hitches as Evie slowly takes the blankets. She runs her fingers carefully over the threading.

"A friend who was recently widowed"

Silence settles around them. Kassandra closes her box of treasures, tucks it away as Manon and Nate comfort their hosts.

Kassandra then takes out another box, one they did not notice was there all along. She places it on the table in front of them.

"We had only a year. A year to get to know each other. I was your nanny and I adored and loved the three of you," Kassandra admitted softly. "We were complete and happy for a year. Pyara visited us regularly with you in tow, my Henry. Ethan Frye always left the two of you with me; Jacob, Evie. Assassin Business, probably, whenever he dissappeared with Arbaaz"

Kassandra folds her hands on her lap and closes her eyes. "It wouldn't last of course. I suppose, Ethan became suspicious of me. I took my usual day-off on a Sunday, with my family, Pyara and Henry's last day with us before they left that afternoon. I came back the next day to an empty house"

She spent hours wandering around London, clutching Evie and Jacob's blankets, brokenhearted and mad with grief.

Crawford and Max were the ones to find her and brought her home.

"We found out later that Ethan sailed for India following after you and your parents, Henry. We had no idea where he left the twins"

"Father--did _that_? To you?" Evie asks aghast.

Henry's eyes widens. "He-he was my mentor in the Creed until I was ten. He admitted to me before he left, that befriending me awakened something paternal in him"

Jacob adds quietly, "We were almost six when he came back to us. We were in Crawley with our Grandmother"

Kassandra's hands clenches once again into fists but she says nothing.

Evie breaks the silence first, "Why are you telling us all this?"

Upstairs, they can hear agitated pacing, but Kassandra in front of them is calm.

She opens the wooden box and reaches inside, carefully taking out the contents. Taking out three smaller boxes and documents, she carefully arranges them in three piles. She then pushes each pile of paper in front of Jacob, Evie, and Henry respectively. Lastly she places two of the boxes in front of Jacob, and the last one in front of Evie.

Not one of the three or their dæmons move.

"I admit I have my motivations for inviting you tonight," she says.

"What are these?" Henry asks, fiddling with his ring again.

"My children's last will and testaments"

It is like someone poured ice cold water over the three Assassins.

Kassandra's eyes closes once again as she recites, "As one of the last members of their family, I am not only a beneficiary to their wealth, but I also am tasked to see that what is written on these be fulfilled to the letter". She gestures towards them.

Henry takes the papers in front of him when the twins do not make a move. He scans the document, eyes widening, and gives a pained cry, slamming the document back on the table. He buries his face in his hands, his shoulders beginning to shake, Draupadi mournfully mewling.

Alarmed, Evie takes hers and reads it aloud, "I, Lucinda Thorne, bequeath a portion of my wealth to the heir of the Kenway estate and one of my last living relatives, Kassandra Kenway, and also trust her with all legal matters concerning the distribution of said wealth unless she finds someone else befitting of said role.

In addition, I bequeath another portion to the individual only known as Ned Wynert, who is like a brother to me, and his family.

Lastly, I leave the rest of my worldly possessions and estate, Thorne Manor, to--," Evie's voice catches, her eyes widening in horror. "--to my _daughter_ , Eleanora Thorne-Starrick-- _oh my God_ \--Until she comes of age, she is given joint custody to the care of Henry Green, Kassandra Kenway, Ned Wynert, Evelyn Frye, and Jacob Frye. These are the people I trust fully with my life and as such, I know they will protect and love her like she is their own--In addition, I leave my favourite pair of crystal earrings, all my books, and my research to Dame Evelyn Frye as--as I trust she will know what to do with it all.

Blessed Be and To God be the Glory,"

Evie's breathing is ragged.

What? What did she just read!?!

She turns to Jacob and yes, he is just as pale and ill looking as he quickly scans his documents.

"Is- is this a sick joke?" Jacob all but chokes. "Max has left the Alhambra to me and divided his wealth the same way; to Kassandra and Ned. Pearl has left her business to us, Evie. Jesus Christ, she has a _son_!"

He drops the documents on the table like they have burned him.

Attaway has a son. Thorne and Starrick have a daughter. And the twins had orphaned their children.

Henry is now openly sobbing.

Kassandra says nothing.

Evie swallows. Composes herself. Nate's feathers all ruffled. "Kassandra, _how_? Why!? We-we cannot take--we can't accept any of this!"

Kassandra slams her hand on the table making all three of them jump. "You will accept what they have seen fit to give you, you petulant child! It is the **_LEAST_** you can do for them"

No one dares answer her back.

"I have only one request from you, Evie, Jacob. Tell me--tell me how my children died"

The twins stop breathing altogether. Henry seems catatonic in his grief.

"Wh--why would you want to know that?" Jacob asks, as if his heart is in pain.

Kassandra finally looks at them, angry tears streaking her face. "I need to know how they died, so that I can properly send them and their dæmons off to eternal rest"

"But their bodies-"

"Decoys and closed caskets. With help from Family, I burned them and collected their Dust. Do not keep a mother from performing the proper rites to the dead and seeing her children off in peace. Please"

Kassandra almost sounds like she is pleading now, it is too much.

Jacob's hands are tugging his hair, shaking, Manon cowering in his lap.

Evie has one hand over her mouth. Her other arm is cupped around Nathan cradled over her stomach. This is not good.

Henry won't look at anyone.

After a time, Jacob looks up, eyes red. "I'll-yes-fine. I'll do it. Let me just-- _fuck_ "

Kassandra looks at him and he swallows. "I'll go first"

* * *

Pearl was all alone in her office when Jacob crashed through the glass ceiling and neatly assassinated her.

He had thanked the stars for his good fortune then. In his rage at finding out Attaway had manipulated him and that she was Starrick's cousin, he had not stopped to think about how, when he first met her, her reaction quickly cycled through joy, then the five stages of grief.

Her swallow dæmon dragged himself toward her as she lay dying.

The last rites an Assassin gives to their target is to see them off, listening to their last words and wishes.

To his suprise, Pearl gestured to his hand. He gave it to her and was even more surprised when she quickly took the glove off. Her dæmon climbed up her torso. Jacob was not quick enough to take it back as she pressed his hand over her dæmon.

Fully expecting it to hurt him and her, he is floored as instead of pain from the touch taboo, what Jacob receives from Pearl and her dæmon is an outpour of love and relief.

Pearl looked sad, and wistful. "At last, I'm free" she smiled at him and it was a beautiful, mischievous smile. "When I finally saw you again, Jacob, I knew. I knew it was time to go. We had fun, hadn't we, my darling? I'm sorry for leading you on, it's the charade I had to play to keep you safe"

Jacob was rendered speechless. Nothing. Nothing prepared him for something like this.

Pearl sighed. "I expect you to take more responsibility in your life from now on, Jacob. Remember, all actions however small has consequences. My buses and my employees? I expect you and Evie and Henry to take care of the business and finish what I started. All I ask, in return my darling, is for the three of you to have patience with me. It took me years to realize that I was loved as much as I had loved in return, and that none of you ever saw me as the spare. Jealousy has made me make... _many_ questionable decisions in the past, to say the least"

Jacob couldn't get a word in edgewise. The love flowing through to him was all fond, as if they had known each other intimately for years.

Pearl looks at him now, tears flowing from her eyes, "For the short time I had lived, I had loved you all deeply and I do not regret what we had. If I could, I would have given everything and more. I just wish--"

She coughs her voice beginning to break--, "I just wish, I could have said goodbye to Evie and Henry too" Her face contorts like she wanted to sob but her dæmon was fading fast.

"Take care of Family, Jacob and Manon. Tell my mother, my coven mates, and the little ones that I love them. Times are hard up ahead but for the most part we come out alright. Blessed Be and goodbye, Jacob"

And then Pearl was gone, her daemon dispersing into Dust that gently flowed upward. For a long time, Jacob and Manon sat there, holding Pearl's body, with tears quietly streaming down his face.

* * *

Jacob was ready when Max gestured for his hand. He had taken off his gloves.

No flames hurt him as he touched Max's sparrow dæmon, temporarily transformed into a Phoenix in his bout of madness as he tried burning a portion of  
The Alhambra.

There was rage accompanied by exhaustion when his bare fingers touched her. But there was also fierce devotion and love.

" _Why_?" Jacob braved to ask this time.

Max glared at him, then all fight in him goes away and he sighed. "Why do we do anything, Jacob? Because we can"

Max cupped a hand on Jacob's face. Manon tried to shimmy away but a finger caught on her wing. Jacob knew his confusion and grief transferred to Maxwell Roth. Max's face softened as much as it can, he pulsed comfort. Tried to soothe Jacob as if he wasn't lying there dying in his killer's arms.

Max huffed. "But I suppose, maybe this time, Crawford and Mum are right--," his eyes widened, as if he only just remembered something. " _Bloody arsefuck_ , The kids! Jacob, promise me that the kids will be taken care of! That none of them will ever feel that they are less loved than the others"

"I don't understand--," Jacob pleaded desperately . Why is this happening!?!

"You will, soon. And I'm sorry," Max wheezed. "Jacob, I love you"

Jacob reeled. It was all too much.

"But this is our tragedy as Family. We cannot physically be together or we all die. I do not regret playing my part. Neither should you. Just--just tell Mum I'm so sorry for making her cry. Blessed be, my dearest"

Max closed his eyes, his hand fell slack, his dæmon's light went out.

This time, Jacob crossed Max's arms over his chest and kissed the man's forehead in goodbye.

* * *

Kassandra's shoulders shake as tears pour down her face.

"I'm sorry! I'm _so sorry!_ I didn't know!" babbles Jacob.

Kassandra shakes her head, "No. You were there, you listened, and they said goodbye. That was so much more than I could hope for. I get to hear my--," Kassandra almost chokes as a sob escapes. "My Maxie and my Pearl's last words"

Jacob buries his face in his hands with Manon in his lap, all quiet as they mourn.

Kassandra looks at Evie expectantly. Evie suddenly wishes with all her heart that she was anywhere but here, in front of the mother of the woman she killed.

Tears sting Evie's eyes as she croaks out, "I-I can't". She holds on to Nate like a lifeline.

"Evie--", Jacob begins to say.

"I cannot! Please don't make me," Evie is now crying in earnest.

Do not let emotions compromise the mission. Ethan Frye had drilled that into her head and she had took that order to heart.

But things change, don't they? Her feelings for Henry, and then now the revelation of--of Lucy.

Evie ventures a look at Kassandra and her will breaks. She did not look angry at her or at them. She looks lost and brokenhearted. That was infinitely worse.

" _Please_ ," begs Kassandra "Please, Evie. I need to know what happened to my little Lucy"

Evie drops her head in shame. How could she be selfish to say no to a grieving mother?

* * *

All Evie knew about Lucy Thorne was that she was Starrick's Second-in-command. From the scant times they had clashed, Evie can discern that Lucy was every bit as smart and brilliant as Evie is. She was also a brutal fighter. She pulled no punches, had a deadly arsenal of knives at her disposal, and used every trick in the book to get ahead.

Which was why, to Evie's surprise, when she had tried to trick her way in, Thorne had sent all the Blighters and Templar guards away, including Evie's accomplice.

Evie's gut sank. Had her ruse been found out so quickly?

She was a fair distance away from Thorne too whose back was turned, both of her arms resting on the table.

Thorne turned to face Evie, eyes red and puffy, but nothing else on her expression or her body languange indicated that she was anything but composed.

"You took your time, Miss Frye"

She looked at her hummingbird dæmon, fluttering back and forth. "I suppose I cannot convince you to stop looking for the Shroud?"

Evie looked affronted. "You would use an item of healing to further your own goals?"

To her surprise, Lucy spat to her side, "Just like an assassin. Tell me, will no assassin ever be tempted to use it without learning of the consequence? It can only be worn by one person. It does not grant immortality. That thing is not an item of healing. Not anymore. It is a cage to a god's powers and it is cruelly designed to corrupt anyone who uses it"

Evie's jaw dropped. How did she not know any of this?

"I'll ask again, Miss Frye, will you cease your search for that blasted Shroud?"

It was a Templar trick then. "No," Evie said petulantly.

"I have no choice but to stop you then," Thorne grabbed the dagger on the desk and charged at Evie.

Evie had a quick second to dodge and Nathaniel took flight, chasing after Thorne's dæmon.

The fight was fierce as Thorne gave her all, like she had a lot riding in the outcome of this fight. The only thing Evie could do was block her, as she couldn't land any hits.

Evie realized that Thorne was not trying to fatally wound her. Probably wants to take her prisoner, but for what purpose, Evie does not wish to find out.

So when Nate managed to pin Thorne's hummingbird with his talons above them, and Thorne swivelled her head in their direction, Evie took the chance and struck.

Thorne stared wide-eyed at the blade that gutted her torso. Nate cried out as something akin to a light blast expelled out of the little hummingbird and he let go.

The panic on Thorne's face made Evie forget the very reason why people do not touch other people's dæmons. She let's go of Thorne, and made to catch the already fading bird.

As soon as he is caught in her cupped hands, a strong emotion hits Evie.

There was grief, and panic, and rage, but--there was love. Love that was strong and burned brightly, oh so brightly. Love for her Family and--for her?

There was a pained laugh that escaped from behind her. Thorne had maneuvered herself to prop up in a sitting position beside the desk. She was losing a lot of blood but she was not trying to staunch the wound.

"I guess the cat's out of the bag, Evie"

Evie quickly rushed toward her, kneeled beside her, and tried to give Thorne her dæmon back but Thorne put one gentle hand over Evie's to ensure her dæmon stayed there. He gave a sad, raspy, whistle but seemed incredibly relieved. She cupped the other hand over Evie's cheek.

Evie was frozen by the whiplash of emotions that coursed through her, Nate dropped from the sky, numbed by the same feelings that ran through him from their bond.

Thorne smiled, a genuine one, and Evie realized then just how beautiful Lucy was.

"This had to happen Evie. We--the Family agreed that it should or we all die. I know it is futile to tell you this, but this is not yours, or Jacob's, or Henry's fault, do you understand?", Lucy said.

Evie blinked, "I-I don't understand at all, I'm sorry"

Lucy shook her head fondly. "We're the smart ones Evie. I know you'll figure it out one day.". She stopped. The wound gave her much pain.

"Miss Thorne, you're aggravating the wound, please--"

"You once told me this, Evie, and from what you told me, it is around this time that you needed to hear this the most; " _We are not our Fathers_ "."

Evie freezed, her heart in pain. Lucy took this as a sign to continue. "That your Creed, and our Tenets are just guidelines. Following anything blindly leads to dogma and we come out all the worse for it"

Nate had hopped up toward them. Lucy's little hummingbird pulsed happiness at seeing him. Confused, the raven inched closer to the other dæmon. Nate nuzzled the tiny little head. Joy and sorrow lanced through them and Evie couldn't breathe at the intensity of it.

"Compassion is strength, Evie. Do not be afraid to let yourself love. Do not stop yourself from ever caring about others and showing it"

"Miss Thorne--Lucy, _please_ , you're not making any sense," Evie almost begged.

Lucy sighed. "Will this make sense instead?"

Lucy lifted herself just a bit, to kiss Evie. It was a quick, chaste kiss, but what flowed from Lucy's dæmon to her Nate was how much Lucy loved her. Evie began to cry.

Their foreheads touched. Lucy, now crying as well, said quietly, "We never regretted loving the three of you. I have never regretted loving you, Evie. So please, do not regret us. Our Family has made my life better in more ways than one, but you had brightened it considerably"

Lucy's hands begin to go slack. Evie could do nothing, for she did not want to drop Lucy's dæmon.

"Tell-- tell my little Nellie that I love her. Make sure she never forgets me--That she is dearly loved," Lucy's breathing became ragged, her dæmon losing Dust faster. She closed her eyes. "Blessed be and goodbye, my beloved"

Then Lucy Thorne was no more, the last of her dæmon's Dust gently escaping from Evie's cupped hands.

Evie sobbed, brokenhearted, for the loss of something precious she did not know she had.

* * *

Evie couldn't see or breathe past her tears. Everything that she had kept from Jacob or Henry for days is finally out on the open. Everything hurts.

She suddenly feels something nudge her leg. Despite their shared grief, Manon is trying to comfort her. The rook rests her head on her sister's lap.

Evie bursts into fresh tears again at her brother's compassion.

Lucy was right.

She feels a hand on her other leg. Kassandra was in front of her now. There are fresh tears but she is finally smiling at them.

She shouldn't be. Evie knows this. The grieving mother should be mad.

Kassandra, defying all expectations, wipes Evie's tears and shakily says, "Thank you, Evie. Thank you for being there for her in her last moments. Out of everyone in this Coven, Lucy never once stopped showing how much she loved Family. I suppose that's why she fought the hardest out there"

Evie flings herself towards Kassandra and sobs on one of her shoulders. Kassandra envelops her in a hug with one arm. She extends the other toward Jacob. He kneels in front of Kassandra, and when she hugs him with her other arm he breaks down as well.

Kassandra kisses the twins on their foreheads, "Thank you, the two of you. They were right. I needed to hear your side first. They never stopped looking out for you both, did you know that?"

Her shoulders are wet but Kassandra doesn't mind. It pains her to see this is how her Family is finally reunited but---Having Evie and Jacob back in her arms? A weight lifts from her chest. Upstairs Alexios mourns quietly.

Her elder children had known all along. Something-- something doesn't add up and she will get to the bottom of this, but right now, she has her youngests back and they needed her.

When Evie and Jacob calm down, Kassandra looks over to Henry. There is no movement from the young man, hunched over, his face buried in his hands. Draupadi is curled up in a miserable little ball in his lap.

She has one more child to comfort.

Reluctantly, she nudges the twins to let go and reaches out to touch his knee.

"Henry?" No response. She glances back at the twins. They both look down.

"Henry, you need to hear Crawford's last words--"

"No!" Henry shakes his head hard, not looking at them, "No--I don't--I don't _deserve_ \--"

"He would have wanted you to hear it, Henry"

Henry whips his head up and yes, he looks like a mess. Eyes red, tears pouring from his face. "I-I wrote--to the Council for help--I made Evie and Jacob kill them--I attacked him! I didn't know any of this!-- don't--I don't--"

Henry's face contorts, his grief now fully visible on his face.

Kassandra frowns. This was what has been eating at Henry? Her eyes falls to his hands. She wistfully smiles. Taking both her hands to cup his face she makes Henry look at her.

"Henry, if Crawford thought you did not deserve to be in this Family, he would not have given you his ring"

She hears Nate and Manon gasp but right now, it is Henry who needs her.

Henry freezes. He backs away from her, cups his right hand with the ring with his left and puts it over his heart.

"Please don't take it away," he begs.

Kassandra smiles at him. "Why would I do that? The two of you were in love. I will never take away the symbol of your devotion to each other away from you"

Henry shakes his head and closes his eyes, like he still cannot believe what he is hearing.

Kassandra sits on her haunches. "You all know I was there when you tried to retrieve the Shroud"

Evie and Jacob say nothing. Henry looks away.

* * *

Henry buried his dagger into Starrick's shoulder. When the man finally faced him, Henry could tell immediately that something is wrong with the man he loves. The whites of Crawford's eyes were missing, taken over by an inky black. His dæmon did NOT look well, the tailor bird hovering in the air, frozen.

Henry knew this needed to stop. "Crawford," he tried. "Crawford! You promised! You promised me you wouldn't hurt Evie and Jacob!"

Crawford backhanded Henry. He crashed into a wall with a cry, Draupadi fainting when her host did.

Henry's cry seemed to snap Crawford out of whatever spell he was in, his dæmon breathes, like she just came up for air, and begins to flap her wings.

He looked over to where Henry was and his eyes widened in horror at what he had done, "Henry--"

But there was no time. Evie disrobed the Shroud from him and Jacob charged.

"Shall we?," Evie asked her twin with a smile.

"We shall," answered Jacob.

And even if he knew this was finally it for him, Crawford could not help but feel proud of Jacob and Evie. Finally they stopped fighting.

He looked at his dæmon and she looked back at him, as their blades pierced his body. She dropped and he reached up to catch her.

Crawford Starrick was lowered to the floor. He looked toward Henry, still unmoving. Their ring gleams, still on Henry's finger. Despite everything, the other man loved him. He hoped Henry forgives him for this.

Crawford snapped out of his reverie when he realized the twins had frozen in place. They could hear the Shroud sing.

>   **J̣̼̼͚̥̬a̳̙̳͇͓̠̻c̫̟o̺͚̳̺b̹̹ͅ!̮͍͈͓̣ ͚̤̞E͉v͇̜̝͍̘i̯e̼̝̰̣̙!̟͕ I͍̜ͅ ̪̻͇̲̜ca͚̭̠n ̲̬s̱̙̻e̩̞̜̣̠͈͓e͎̺̹̼̼ ̟͙͉͇̯̙̱wha̻̹̱̯t̪̝͚̭ ̹̹y̥̺o͇̞u̗͎͎͙̖ ̙̳͖̲w̥̮̘̞ͅͅi̭s̜h̘͖͈̜͚̹͙ ̹̭̲͖̩̲f͖̗o͇̘̹͙r̻̮̹ͅ.̠͚̭ ̥̹͍͇I̲͈̲̻̭̯ ͚̝̠ca̜n̞̥̙̥ ̟͍̻͖͈̰͕g̯̹̯͖͈r̪̬̻̮a͎̦nt͔̠̟̜ͅ ͈͔̙̺̲͍y͈̥̪͇̲͚̥o̫̪̟͇ṵ̞͕̺͖̬̖r̭͎̹̭ͅ ̦̺de̖̩͇͉e̖͎̫p̟͈̝̲͉e͙͔͇̬̩̜͇s͚̯͖̠̞t̲̺̣͚̯̫ ͅd͉e̗͇s̭̯i͓̖̜r̼͎̗̙͍es̤͎͈̥͈̖͓~̩̼̱͖̜ͅ ̖̫̬̟̫͕J̖us̫t ̩̘p̪͈͓ut̗͙̰̰̦̗ ̥m͖͖̙͍̙̗e̩ ̙̺̞͚̮̳̜o̭̖͕̰̮n̥͇͈̜͉ͅ,̭̙ ̗͔̝̹̱̪̗a̰̺nd̮̘̝̫̗̳͓ ͚̦̳̻͎̘ͅẹ̝͙̲̥͔̖v̰e̪̫r͇͔͙͔͓̖͙y̹͕̜͚t̻̞̥͚̞̯̩h̞͈̤̬̝̠̣i̪̰̜͖̪̟ng͍̱̘̻̠͙ ̹̣̠͙̞͓̞w̟̺͖ͅi̳l͓l͇̹̱̯ b͉̻̤͍̤̼e̗ a̭̼̜̮̩l̼͎r̥̺͇̞̮͖̥i̱̮g̞̥̘̗h͍t̞̟͚̫̠̺!̮̩̘͎̩̯̹**

Oh _Fucking Bloody_ _Hell_. No way will that thing hurt this Family again.

" _Oh my God_ , Lucy was right," Evie said horrified.

Crawford coughed. "I imagine that she was. She studied that thrice accursed thing," he said with a bit of amusement. "And I did not listen, fool that I am"

The twins turned to look at him. He gestured for them to come nearer, further away from the Shroud.

When they were near him he held out Dorothy, his dæmon. It both saddened him and made him happy that they knew what to do. They must have done the same for his siblings.

They laid both their hands over her, their dæmons in turn shimmied closer to him.

He felt their surprise that the touch taboo still does not affect them, so he pulsed his own emotions at them; frustration, exhaustion, fondness, exasperation, and love.

"About time you two got along, frankly, we were a bit sick of hearing about it" he joked. The twins looked really upset at that. Uh--Oops?

Jacob felt troubled. "Why? Why did you--what is all this?"

He felt no anger from them, which was more than he could have hoped for. Incredulity maybe and a bit of despair but he can do nothing about that.

"To keep Family safe, Jacob. We've come so far, but the Fates have decided to keep us miserable because of who we are," he gestured to the Shroud. "Do you know what that thing promised me? My Family whole, the three of you with us. But that's an impossibility now. All that we can hope for is to make the best of the situation we're given"

He spied Evie trying to not cry. Lucy's death must have hurt her more than she let on and the only thing keeping Jacob from realizing it was because he too was grieving. His littlest siblings are upset. Well, that won't do.

"I want you two to know that London is now yours," he raised his other hand to stop them from arguing with him.

"I admit that my--our actions may have been a bit extreme in our rush to progress. But contrary to what you believe, I have never thought the Assassins were wrong"

They blinked. They could feel his sincerity through Dorothy. The Shroud's singing got louder, a bit more desperate that it wasn't getting the attention it hoped for.

The three of them ignored it.

"Neither do I think that the Templars are in the right all the time. But I believed in our Tenets more. For what is freedom if people do not know what to do with it? Anarchy would reign"

He eyed both of them. _Malakah_ , he loved them but the trouble they caused for the city-- " _People_ are important, always remember that. We cannot save everyone but we try our best. We take responsibility for our mistakes. We do right to those who are wronged. Why were we put on this Earth, if we cannot care for one another?"

The twins reeled. Not once have they heard about this side of Crawford Starrick. He chuckled.

"The masks we wear outside Family protects us and the ones we love. People from all walks of life will now take interest in you. If you want to see your vision for this city come to fruitition, you will need to learn how to properly navigate these circles. Those are different fights than what you two are used to. As exciting as they are, explosions don't solve everything".

Jacob made a face. Evie looked nervous at the realization that Starrick was right.

"Change is constant, the small ones that start the storm and the big ones that catches the eye. You just need to gauge which one will stick"

Maybe the Shroud allowed him to last this long to talk to the twins. But now he felt Dorothy begin to fade. It was time.

"I have a few regrets--," he thought of Nellie, their little angel. He'll never be able to kiss her goodnight. He thought of the other little ones he knew he'll personally never get to see. He thought of Ned and his poor Mother. He thought of Henry.

But all of that pales, to the brightness of the future that their Coven will experience and after so long, Crawford allowed himself to hope.

"For the most part, I am glad I finally got to see you both one last time; Evie, Jacob. Take care of what's left of Our Family--"

"You won't say goodbye to me then, my son?"

Crawford's inside froze. _Shite_.

The twins stared as a woman stepped out from the shadows followed by a man. They had no dæmons accompanying them.

The singing became cacophonous. The woman kneeled beside Starrick but she glared at the Shroud.

"Marchant, make that cursed thing shut up"

"As you wish, Your Majesty"

Marchant took out a box and forcefully slammed it down on the Shroud. It gave an indignant squeal.

"Mother--"

"I don't understand why this had to happen. Why the four of you didn't think to tell me," she said angrily.

"Mother, it had to be done"

"So you said. But I will honor your wishes"

Henry stirred. Crawford glanced at Evie. "Go to him, please, Evie. He'll need you when he wakes"

Evie reluctantly pulled her hand away. Dorothy nuzzled her little sister's hand in goodbye.

Evie kneeled before Henry. Jacob slowly let go to allow the woman to cup her hand over Dorothy and Crawford's hand. Pulled it toward her heart.

Crawford smiled at her. "Have I been a good big brother, Mother?"

She grinned, like it was an inside joke with them, "After that speech? You did brilliant. Just like you've always been a good brother to the others. I'm proud of you, Crawford"

He smiled at her, at Jacob at his side, at ever loyal Marchant, and finally at Evie and Henry.

Henry blearily woke. He locked eyes with Crawford.

Crawford recited the words he has been taught all his life to his Family. "Blessed be, Beloved. Thank you for everything"

And then Crawford Starrick was no more.

* * *

Henry sobs in Kassandra's arms, unconsolable.

Kassandra looks out the window, she can see it was dawn.

There are some mysteries that she will have to leave be. Her dying need for answers has no place in her Family's grief.

She extends a hand to Jacob and Evie. They take it and she pulls them toward her.

She hugs the three of them, sadness and joy they are with her. _Finally_ , they are together.

"Welcome _Home_ , my Beloved Children"

* * *

  ** _Epilogue:_**

**_2018_ **

_"Never took your side, never cursed your name_  
_I keep my lips shut tight, until you go-o-o-oh_  
_And we've come as far as we’re ever gonna get_  
_Until you realize, that you should go-o-o-oh_

Somewhere, in an undisclosed location, Bishop monitors her Initiates global activities.

The Initiates are unaligned, silently protecting Assassin Cells from the wrath of Abstergo while taking care of Templars within the company that they deem are worthy of the Templar cause.

It is not enough to get them to stop fig both groups from fighting, especially since that is the only thing they know how to do.

But it is a start.

Bishop tucks her legs up her chair, a habit she has picked up a few years ago.

There are empty cups of ramen in front of her. Her dæmon sleeps in a cot next to her station. In the next room, medical equipment beeps intermittently. The radio sings:

 _"In the dying light, I’m the only one here_  
_And I will cover you, until you go-o-o-oh_  
_'Cause if I told the truth, I would always be free_  
_And keep a prize with me, until you go-o-o-oh"_

How fitting. She glances at the reports of Abstergo and sighed. One day, she will get her chance to waltz into Abstergo and trash every single Animus she can get her hands on. They found another one of the Family's memories. Luckily, they have eyes and ears everywhere, anything incriminating of Family they edit it heavily.

Unfortunately, they had to present a heavily fictionalized version of many events. After all, she thought angrily, the only thing these people cared about are the precursor artifacts.

Melanie had repeatedly apologized to Bishop, as if her rise to the top of Abstergo Entertainment didn't help Family greatly.

So lost she was in thought she didn't realize that someone has been trying to contact her for the past minute. To be honest though, he had been spamming different chat boxes that just redirect her to cat videos and while cute, she had learned to ignore them. She can't afford a cat around the safehouse, alright?

> "Yo, Bishop!!! Answer me please uwu :3c"

Bishop sighs and puts a random chat box into voice chat. The screen flickers before settling.

"What is it Clay? I'm busy"

"Boo, Auntie. I can't have my fun?"

"Not when I'm trying to stop Abstergo from putting out another gods damned game about Family"

"Shay finds it funny"

"Shay finds everything about this century funny"

He found the games, the awful fanfiction of their lives, the movies, hilarious. Gallows humor, bless Shay's heart.

"Do I tell Bill to fuck off then? Oh and Juhani too. Probably just bitching about each other but I think they are together in the same location"

Bishop blinked. The two Heads tended to clash alot, especially after Ishwari but it must be important if they're together in one location and Kenny isn't there to mediate. They usually fix it themselves. They must be desperate if they had resorted to tracking down Clay, already elusive, to find her.

"No, Clay. Let them through. Let's see what they want"

"'Kay, you're the boss, Aunt Kass"

Bishop waits as Clay turns off some of their many system precautions. When the call connects, two voices greet her simultaneously:

" ** _Hail_** , Blessed Mother. For we are your Hands and Eyes"

Bishop sighs. " _Blessed Be_. I told you, none of that when it's just me, please, Juhani, Bill"

William Miles snorts. "Protocol, Bishop. You know how it is. Anyone could hear us", his voice drips with venom when he addresses the man next to him."Right, Juhani?"

Juhani Otso Berg just growls in response.

"Boys, I have no time to listen to you fight. State your business or leave--"

Juhani cuts her off, "It's about your youngests, Bishop"

Bishop's heart screeches into a halt. Beside her, Alexios stirs awake when he senses her distress.

"What about Rook and Staci?," Bishop says slowly. Her dæmon sits up in alarm.

"...We'll send you the files"

Alexios leans on her chair and reads with her the reports, watches the video clips. She sees the blast of light her little girl and her dæmon made. Finds out that she used her powers for good. Despite her worry for Rook, she knows, deep down, that she will be alright.

She grew up with Family, after all.

It was her boy Staci, she was really worried about. Shay admitted to her once that Staci had---anger management problems. She had seen his training and she had to agree.

She even worries greatly for Joey. Joey had only been with them for a few years but she loves the young lady as much as she loved her own children.

The radio continues to sing as she and Alexios power through the report, heart sinking at the words 'nuclear warheads' and 'Piece of Eden';

 _"Into the night, for once, we’re the only ones left_  
_I bet you even know, where we could go-o-o-oh_  
_And when it all fucks up, you put your head in my hands_  
_It’s a souvenir for when you go-o-o-oh"_

"Have you made contact with the rest of the Family?" she asks.

"No contact with The Islands, Bishop, but we were able to get through to Kyrat"

"Perfect. We'll be able to reach The Islands themselves if you are able to talk to Bhadra. She is connected with Vaas"

Alexios hands her the book of her children's research throughout the centuries. An extensive spellbook (or Code if you want to be pedantic like dear Shaun) meticulously compiled by her Henry.

Who ever predicted that, in this era, with her latest Coven broken, she will be able to use her beloved ones' collective life's work?

"Juhani, Bill, tell the others to get ready. I will not let our Family fall"

 _"Come in misery, where you can seem as old as your omens_  
_And the mother we share_  
_Will never keep your proud head from falling_  
_The way is long, but you can make it easy on me_  
_And the mother we share_  
_Will never keep our cold heart from calling"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry.
> 
> That was a ride though, huh? Here we have it friends, my actual ships :)) and I just had to write all the other chapters before revealing them and breaking my heart to pieces because I had to kill them off. Ahhahahhaha...ha :( yes I do ship the Industrial Templar Rite with the Industrial Brotherhood. I'm glad that's out and I'll definitely write for their pairings. Ned is included in it!
> 
> Don't worry, Evie, Jacob, and Henry have just started their adventure with the Family. They are after all, known as the brightest Coven and the coven that stayed together the longest :) Yes, I've decided to write more. 
> 
> The epilogue connects to the fic "Little Talks" it's about Kassandra's miraculous little girl with a big heart going off on a dangerous adventure. 
> 
> Thank you for coming on this wild ride of feels with me and I hope to see you in my next fic!

**Author's Note:**

> Fic heavily inspired and named after the lyrics of the song [The Mother we Share ](https://youtu.be/_mTRvJ9fugM) by Chvrches.
> 
> You can come message me in tumblr and twitter @spacedpanini or come to the discord chat where I dump drafts of my ubisoft fics and hang with the cool kids: [here ](https://discord.gg/6Am9p58)


End file.
